Spy Of Light
by Aveline Archer
Summary: "I need you to infiltrate a gang of robbers from Charlestown," – Agent Frawley asks his half-sister; Henley to embrace the past she's fought to run away from. But when starts falling for Jem Coughlin, will she choose him over her brother? JEM/OC
1. Selling Your Soul

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the rights to anything related to The Town.

This is fiction.

Any original characters belong to me.

**Title: **Spy Of Light

**Author: **Aveline Archer

**Characters: **Jem Coughlin, Henley Grayson (OC)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Summary: **_"I need you to infiltrate a gang of robbers from Charlestown," – Agent Frawley asks his half-sister; Henley to embrace the past she's fought to run away from._

* * *

**1 – Selling Your Soul.**

**Henley.**

(May 2009)

I left the diner as the morning sun immersed the street in its warm rays, highlighting the tired faces of business folk on their way to work. I flicked up my jacket collar, walking the couple of blocks to my apartment building between the Boston Gardens and Charlestown Bridge.

My feet ached as I jogged up the front steps of the apartment complex, moving into the sunbathed entrance to open my mailbox and retrieve the envelopes inside. I casually climbed the stairs to the second level, flicking through the bills and junk mail but nothing interesting caught my eye. I unlocked the door, entering the white painted apartment only to pause in the doorway as my hazel eyes focused upon the single sunflower sitting on the coffee table.

"You're late today Henley,"

I released a long sigh, walking in and closing the door behind me as the deep voice revealed my half-brother Adam. The self-assured FBI special agent walked from the kitchen with a glass of water in hand, making himself comfortable on the couch as I kicked off my shoes feeling my bare toes sink into the soft carpet.

"I worked a double shift." I dropped the bills and my shoulder bag upon the coffee table, sitting beside him as I stared at the sunflower. "What do you want Adam?"

"Can't I just come by to say hi?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Subtlety isn't one of your virtues, and it's not my birthday for another three weeks." I picked up the sunflower, placing it in his glass. "So what do you want?"

"I need your help."

"Yeah? You or the FBI?"

He set the glass upon the coffee table, his forehead furrowing as patience was another virtue he wasn't blessed with. "I need you to infiltrate a gang of robbers from Charlestown,"

"Oh, is that all?" I muttered sarcastically, glancing at my chipping black nail polish. When he didn't respond I looked at him. "Seriously?"

"They've robbed a number of banks and armored vehicles the past couple of years, and these guys don't leave any evidence behind." I rose from the couch, undoing my jacket and letting it slide off my arms. "I need someone on the inside that I can trust, someone that can work at Town Flowers –"

"You've got to be fuckin' joking," I lightly shook my head, feeling my ponytail loosen. "You do know who runs that place don't you?"

"Fergus Colm."

I turned my back on him, walking towards the large windows that peered onto the street below. "I can't show my face there, you know I can't."

"He's the reason your dad died, and the reason mom shipped you off to gran's house." I heard Adam rise from the couch and easily cross the room to stand behind me. "I need your help Henley."

"I'm not interested."

"I found your novel," I spun round staring up into the hazel coloured eyes we shared. "If you do this for me, I'll guarantee it'll be published and you'll never have to waitress again."

I shifted my damp gaze away from his realizing I was cornered, my dreams firmly grasped in his hands. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good, meet me here tomorrow and we'll go through the details." He placed his business card in my hand and kissed my forehead. "I owe you kid."

"Yeah, you do Adam." I muttered clutching the card tightly as he left the apartment.

* * *

I entered the quiet café not surprised to see the only customers were my brother and a fellow agent, sitting together in a booth talking over coffee. Everything from their stern gaze to the suits they wore screamed government, the idea of working for them made me uncomfortable but if it meant making something of myself – I'd do it.

Adam waved me over, and I walked over feeling my black maxi dress sway around my sandals. "This is my partner; Gino Ciampa."

I extended my hand before I sat, "Henley Grayson." He politely shook my hand as Adam went through the contents of an envelope he pulled from inside his suit jacket.

"Your dad's name is infamous in Charlestown," Gino remarked.

"He's not the man I knew."

"Gino's the only one that knows we're related and that you're working for us." Adam spread out some documents upon the table, and mug shots of four men – one of them familiar to me.

"Doug MacRay's in this gang?"

Adam raised an eyebrow at me. "You know him?"

"I met him once when I worked for Fergie –"

"You worked for Fergie?" Gino's tone pitched in surprise as I focused my attention on Doug's photograph and not the flood of memories associated with Fergie's name.

"At his flower shop, about seven years ago now."

"She's the only one to give Fergie a black eye and live to tell the tale." Adam smirked and pushed another photo towards me, a young face staring up at me. "Desmond Elden. Systems tech at Vericom." I studied the photo until another one of a larger man came before me. "Albert Magloan. He boosts cars, probably the gang's wheelman."

"Coffee miss?"

I lowered the photo as the elderly waiter set an empty cup on the table, I nodded so he could pour the black liquid and walk off to stand behind the counter, staring mindlessly out the window. Adam handed over the sugar and I dropped a few teaspoons in while Gino went through the next photo.

"James Coughlin. Dad was killed in prison. Mother died of HIV. He killed Brendan Leahey behind Mishawum when he was eighteen. When the judge asked him why he did it, he said 'I didn't like the kid.' He served nine years for manslaughter."

I sipped the coffee studying the arrest booking form. James Coughlin appeared to be the only one of the four to do serious time for a crime – that made him unpredictable. I couldn't find a weak spot to force myself in, this group would be close, each looking out for the other.

"We think Coughlin's best friend Doug is the architect." Adam stated slamming his finger upon Doug's face. "I need to find out everything I can about them so I can get 24 hour surveillance."

I glanced between the two agents, watching me as they tried to figure out if I could handle being thrown back into the world I ran away from seven years before. "How do you want this information obtained?"

"You need to go to the Florist, and get a job there. We think he's organized jobs for them in the past. You need to get friendly with the group –"

"How friendly?"

"As friendly as necessary."

"Adam," Gino muttered. "You can't ask her to get into bed with these guys, if they find out…" He didn't need to say what would happen to me if anyone discovered I worked for the FBI.

"I won't be wearing a wire," Gino went to protest but I stubbornly shook my head. "When I find out anything I'll contact you. Now, if you don't mind. I need a stiff drink before I go to see Fergie." I slid out of the booth adjusting my bag.

"Henley," Adam slid from his seat, reaching for my elbow as we walked towards the front exit. "The moment you get caught in something you can't handle, call me –"

"And you'll send in the Calvary?" He smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine." I stated, pushing the door open and walked out.

* * *

My gaze of the neon sign blurred. I felt transported back to the moment I first walked through those doors, longing to know if my dad was the kind man I remembered or a common criminal like the police claimed. I tugged the ends of my blazer and walked confidently into Town Flowers inhaling the fresh scent of nature, my lips curving into a bright smile as I moved towards the counter the infamous Fergie Colm sat behind. He plucked the leaves from long stem roses, not pausing from the task as his eyebrows rose.

"You have balls coming in here Henley Grayson, after the shit you pulled," he nodded to his trusted man Rusty, who rose from his stool and walked over, standing behind me until I outstretched my arms, allowing the burly middle aged man to pat me down for weapons. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for a job –"

"I ain't hiring."

"Can't you give a girl a chance?" Rusty moved back to his seat and I stepped towards the counter, picking up a rose.

"No."

"I'm sorry Fergie, I overreacted. I wasn't prepared to hear the truth about my dad." I delicately plucked the dark green leaves off the stem. "I was messed up, and I never meant to disrespect you."

He lowered the red rose, placing his hands on his knees as his brown eyes focused on me completely. I swallowed hard, lifting my head slightly to match his stare. "You still angry with your daddy?"

"I made my peace with him."

"You're still the prettiest thing; god knows you didn't get your looks from your daddy. Can you still throw a punch?" I nodded my head making him chuckle. "I like your spirit, always did. Where you been gal?"

"I traveled around, and settled back here a few years ago. I'm a waitress at a diner, and I have a nice little apartment, nothing flashy but its home."

"And here you wanted to run away,"

I blushed recalling the moment I stormed out of the shop, "Does that mean you'll take me back?"

"Ya I will, but if you pull the same shit I'll end you."

"I don't doubt that." I set the rose with the others as his stern features softened slightly.

"Good. I need someone out back to sign for deliveries, set them in water and prune. Can you handle that?" I nodded again as he stood. "Your daddy would be proud to see you back here." I didn't response. "Go home; I'll see you tomorrow."

I leant over the counter and kissed his cheek, just like I did during the old days. He rolled his eyes at me and I left the shop, my smile fading as I followed the pavement. I pulled my cellphone from my pocket, pressing the autodial number so Adam's voice flowed through.

"_So?"_

"I'm in." I stated and snapped the phone close. Was selling my soul worth the greater good?

* * *

**A/N -** _Woo first Town fic that I've been working on for months, just toying with different ideas, but was it worth it? Let me know!_


	2. Ray Of Sunshine

**A/N - **_Thank you to the lovely people who took the time to review the first chapter, they were sweet and made me get my fingers writing._

**2 – Ray Of Sunshine.**

**Henley.**

I counted and inspected each box before taking the messengers clipboard, signing for the early morning delivery. I lingered on the back step watching as dusk turned to dawn, and listened to the hum of traffic as it began to build up. I use to work the graveyard shift at the diner, whittling away the wee hours by drinking too much coffee and scribbling in my notebook. My love of books came from my dad reading to me every night before I went to sleep, taking me to places where dreams became realty. He told me one day I would make something of myself, and I tried my hardest through high school and university to do that for him – but I still ended up in the town he despised.

I pulled my cellphone from my jean pocket, raising it to my ear as it dialed Adam's number.

"_Hello?"_

"It's Henley,"

"_Are you okay?"_

"You said you could get my book published?"

"_Yeah,"_

"I need you to prove that to me."

"_What are you saying?'_

"I'm risking my life Adam, for you and your job. I need to know I'm not risking it on empty promises,"

"_I've never lied to you,"_ I tangled a hand in my ponytail, twirling the brown strands round my fingers. _"You know I'd never let any harm come to you,"_

"That's what my dad said the morning he left the house to rob that bank." I'd never told anyone that before, and being in Charlestown brought back memories I thought I'd forgotten as a child.

"_Henley, nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm still breathing. I'll pass on your novel to my friend today."_

"Thanks Adam."

"_Are you working at Fergie's today?"_

"Yeah, I'm here now. I'll call you if I learn anything of use,"

"_Alright, stay safe kid."_

I hung up and slipped my phone back into my pocket, sighing softly as I headed back inside.

* * *

I spent the rest of the morning organizing the back room, and cleaning the equipment wondering how the business managed to survive in this state. By the time Fergie and Rusty arrived, they found me wiping down the fridge window glass.

"You've been busy gal." He stared around the spotless shop, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he pulled off his jacket.

"It needed a woman's touch." I smiled taking the coffee Rusty handed me. "You could do to update your furniture, perhaps something from this century?" I ran the loose sleeve of my white shirt across my forehead.

"You leave the bloody chairs alone! I like everything as is."

"Alright, keep your shirt on." I sipped my coffee leaning against the counter as he inspected the flowers, unable to fault me.

"Why don't you have a husband gal?"

"No one's bothered to stay around long enough for that sort of commitment."

"Their loss is my gain," he wrapped an arm round my shoulders. "Have you been to see your daddy lately?"

"I go every weekend."

"Good girl." He walked us through to the back room, pointing to the fridge that held three vases of sunflowers. "I don't normally get those, but your daddy use to ask for one every June,"

"For my birthday." I murmured.

"Do you remember what I taught you?"

"Yeah, but I'm rusty. I haven't practiced in years, why?"

"I've got a funeral next week; do me up a wreath,"

"Really?"

"If you do that, you'll leave my bloody shop alone." He lightly shook his head, walking back out front as I quietly drank my coffee, gazing at the selection of flowers at my fingertips.

My ballet flats tapped lightly against the concrete floor as I walked into the front of the shop holding my wreath. It took me the better part of the afternoon, but the skills Fergie taught me years before came naturally back to me once I started working. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed the peace of working here.

"Fergie, I finally finished!" I held my wreath up proudly but lowered it, discovering two men talking quietly with Fergie. I recognized them from the pile of photographs Adam showed me the day before. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're alright gal, we're just finishing up." He remarked tossing a brown paper bag beneath his counter.

"Have we met before?" I handed the wreath to Fergie, shaking my head at the shorter of the two men, dressed in dark jeans and T-shirt. "I'm Jem, and that's Doug,"

"Henley Grayson." I wiped my hands on the back of my jeans before shaking his hand watching as a look of realization crossed his handsome features.

"Grayson? Did you know Paddy Grayson?"

"I did, he was my dad."

"He was a good man," Doug remarked.

I nodded in agreement, raising an eyebrow at our unbroken hands. "Can I have my hand back Jem?"

"Oh, fuck yeah," he released my hand, shoving his into his jean pockets unable to control his blue eyes from studying me. "I ain't seen you around,"

"I'm a bit of a gypsy to be honest." I glanced at Doug standing awkwardly close to the door while Jem stood in the middle of the shop, commanding attention. I folded my arms across my chest catching Jem's eye.

"You look like a toonie to me."

"I guess I'm a bit of both." I shrugged making him smirk.

"Fuck around in your own time Jem," Fergie snapped setting my wreath aside. "Let my gal do her work in peace."

"Slave driver." I muttered pecking his cheek with a kiss, noticing Jem's forehead creased. "I better get back to work; it was nice to meet you both." I headed to the back room only for Fergie to follow me moments later.

"Don't go lusting after that prick; he ain't good enough for you."

"I think you're bias on that subject," I smiled cleaning up my messy work bench. "Besides, I'm not interested in a relationship at the moment."

"I saw the way you two looked at each other; given a chance he'd have you flat on your back before you realized it!"

"He sounds like a real charmer," I retorted sarcastically, tugging on my leather jacket and then grabbed a sunflower from the fridge. "I've actually finished most of my work, so I'm off. I want to see dad on my way home."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

I walked out the back door, heading to the nearest bus stop that would take me to the cemetery. I daydreamed during the ride, letting the city sights pass me by as I tried to imagine Jem murdering someone in cold blood, because he didn't appear to be that unhinged, a little arrogant and roguish but I hadn't known a man that didn't have those traits. The bus stopped and I hopped off, following the path through the cemetery burned into my memory, passing other graves until I saw a large headstone in the distance. I clutched the sunflower stem so tightly I almost broke it in two.

"Hey daddy," I set the flower at the base of the stone, bending down to run my fingertips over his engraved name. "I miss you…so much more the past few days. I know you wanted me to make something of myself, and I'm working on it." I plucked a couple of the weeds, tossing them away as I stood up. "I wish you were still here, we could've run away together."

"He had people he couldn't walk away from."

My ears tingled and my spine danced in musical clicks as I abruptly turned to discover Jem listening to my intimate thoughts. He walked over, standing beside me to stare at the headstone.

"Are you following me?" I frowned ignoring the warm glow filling my cheeks.

"I saw you as I drove by." He glanced at me. "I met your dad, he died a hero –"

"There's nothing heroic in being shot to death by police!" I snapped and looked away as my eyelashes fluttered. The dull ache in my chest grew slightly; the emotions usually kept buried were fighting to be released.

"Ain't you a fuckin' ray of sunshine?" I hastily raised a hand to my face, wiping away the tears that escaped their banks. "Hey, you could use a drink?"

"Possibly more than one,"

"Let's go." He smirked walking away. I glanced at the headstone once more and ran to catch up with Jem, linking my arm round his – he didn't flinch or pull away but oddly appeared okay with the close contact. "You don't think much of what your dad did?"

"He robbed banks,"

"Lots of people do that around here."

"Do you?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, a flash of anger burning in his eyes. "Did I fuckin' say that?"

"It seemed implied." I shrugged.

"You talk like a toonie."

"Are you going to hold that against me?"

I released his arm as we walked through the cemetery gates, drawing closer towards his car. His lush lips curved slightly as he looked at me unlocking the doors. "No."

I fought a smile as I climbed into the passenger seat, satisfied I'd found my way in.

* * *

"It's your round Jem," I sang placing the empty glass upon the bar. I smacked my lips and winked making him laugh.

"Ain't you had enough yet?"

"Afraid a toonie will drink your fine ass under the table?"

"Not fuckin' possible," he finished his beer, waving at the bar tender. Another beer bottle and glass of white wine instantly reappeared before us, the number of how many drinks we'd consumed unknown to me as I actually enjoyed Jem's company. "When did you check out my ass?"

"The same time you checked out mine," I chuckled reaching for the glass. "You couldn't take your eyes off me at the shop."

"What's the deal with you and Fergie?" I frowned sucking the rim of the glass to savour the sweet wine. "You kissed him,"

"Oh yeah? Are you jealous?" I giggled as his blue eyes widened.

"Fuck no!"

"A little jealously never hurt anyone," I easily drained my glass, staring at the empty surface as I set upon the bar. "But he was like family once upon a time, he told me about my dad working for him."

"You didn't know?"

"No, I thought he was just a mechanic." My neck shuddered as I swallowed hard, the tipsy effect of the alcohol fading as thoughts of my dad stirred my emotions up again. "He was always there to pick me up from school, help me with my homework, always there." I murmured causing Jem to snake an arm beneath my shirt and round my waist, drawing me off the bar stool and against his side.

"My dad is dead, my mom too." Our gazes locked, my tongue unwitting sliding over my lips as his free hand cupped my cheek. I thought I could read people pretty well, but in the light blue shading of his eyes I only saw my sad reflection. I pressed my lips softly into his, causing the hand cupping my face to slide to the back of my neck, his fingers tangling in my ponytail as he returned my kiss. "Come home with me," his lips fluttered against the corner of my mouth.

I lightly shook my head as the hand clutching my waist rested comfortably against my backside. "I don't know you well enough yet,"

"I'll tell you anything you want to fuckin' know sweetheart,"

My fingers toyed with the silver cross around his neck, a hint of a smile tugging at my lips. "Who gave you this?"

"It's my mom's."

"I like it." I murmured. "But if you want me it'll take more than a couple of drinks."

"Sounds like a challenge,"

"It is."

"I'm game."

I kissed him again and then pulled away grabbing my jacket and bag. He didn't protest or fight, letting me walk out of the bar and hail a cab.


	3. Evolving Romances

**A/N -**_ I forgot to mention this is for IHeartJRenner, 'cause she lets me bounce ideas off her._

* * *

**3 – Evolving Romances.**

**Jem.**

(July 2009)

I woke within a blurry haze, even as I raised my hands and rubbed my eyes nothing made sense - there was a weight upon my chest and I glanced down surprised to discover a naked brunette draped across me. My flesh broke out in goose-bumps as her manicured nails lightly scratched over my stomach as she stirred. I easily pushed her off me, rolling onto my side where the neon red light of the clock on the bedside table glared at me.

I sat up with a groan, rubbing my tired face and brushing off the remains of coke around my nostrils. I snatched a crumpled packet of cigarettes, shoving a stick between my lips and lit the end, tossing my lighter upon the bedside table as I inhaled the calming nicotine. I glanced over my shoulder as the bed dipped, the curvy brunette stumbling around the room pulling on her clothes but she didn't hold my attention. Even during an inebriated state I could only think of Henley Grayson. Her kiss lingered in my memory and her perfume upon my clothes.

"You want me tonight baby?"

"Fuck off." I muttered pulling on my boxers, hearing the bedroom door open and close moments later.

I rose from the double bed, snatching up the leather bound photo album I'd found in the garage the day before. It contained photos from my childhood and after reading the captions beneath them I realized Henley would be interested to see them. I tossed the album on the bed and pulled on what clean clothes I could find off the floor.

"JEM!" I groaned as the door flew open and my younger sister; Krista stood there, with her kid on her hip. "I need some!"

"I don't fuckin' have any," I tugged on my jacket and snatched up the photo album as I pushed my way past her.

"Shyne was up all fuckin' night!"

"Yeah? It ain't the kids fault!" I retorted rolling my eyes at Dougie as he watched on from the kitchen.

"JEM!"

"Try keeping your fuckin' legs shut!" I snapped stalking out the front door, climbing into my car parked on the street and shoved the key into the ignition. I relaxed in the seat, pulling out from the curb and took the familiar route to the florist. I parked the car in the alleyway behind the shop and walked to the back door where I found Henley sitting on the step in her usual attire of jeans and T-shirt. Her beautiful features lit up as I covered the distance between us.

"Hey,"

"Hello handsome," she patted the space beside her and I took up the invitation, holding up the photo album.

"I found this in my dad's shit last night," she set her coffee cup down on the step and accepted the album from my grasp. "That's my mom, dad and me."

"You were a chubby baby," she chuckled nudging my side. "But still very cute."

"You got that fuckin' right,"

She flicked through the pages until I stopped her and pointed to a group photo taken at a park. "Jesus," she muttered inspecting the photo closely. "That's me, and my parents." She glanced me as her forehead furrowed. "We knew each other?"

"Yeah, looks like it."

She touched her dad's face with a small smile. "My mom got rid of all his stuff when he died, but I stole one of his T-shirts. His smell is gone but I still sleep in it."

I reached over pulling the photo off the sticky sheet knowing it meant more to her than it did me. "You can keep it,"

"Are you sure?" I nodded and pointed to the photos on the other page; she studied them for a moment and then laughed. "Are you kissing my cheek?"

"Yeah, then pulling your hair."

"This must've been before my dad moved us out of Charlestown to Back Bay," she lightly shook her head as I wrapped my arm round her shoulders. "I can't believe I don't remember any of this."

"I didn't until I saw the names,"

She looked at me, leaning comfortably against my side. "Y'think if I'd stayed we would've got together?"

"Fuck knows," I muttered. "But we ain't together now."

"You have a point, so how about dinner at my place tonight?"

"You cook?"

She nodded closing the photo album. "My gran taught me. My specialty is apple pie and homemade ice-cream." She raised her eyebrows at me. "So? Are you interested?"

I raised my free hand, gently holding her chin and lifted it slightly so my lips brushed against hers. "Yeah."

* * *

I stood before Henley's apartment door and knocked, waiting only a few moments before the door opened revealing the petite brunette wearing a green dress that clung to all the right places.

"Fuck, I underdressed."

Her red painted lips curved, "You look fine."

"And you're beautiful," I grabbed her round the waist to hold her warm body against mine. "Fergie said they're your favourite," she accepted the sunflower, staring down into its large face. "You said you never get flowers, so there you go."

"Well, only person brought me flowers," she kissed my cheek, moving away to close the door. "Make yourself at home, dinner's almost ready." She walked over to the kitchen, selecting a vase from the cupboard while I studied the open planned apartment.

"Nice place." I walked over to the fireplace, looking at the photos on the mantel. Most of them were of Henley with a silvery haired woman at famous European landmarks. "So who got you flowers then?"

"My dad, he brought me a sunflower on my birthday…every year without fail. My brother continues the tradition."

"You have a brother?"

"A half-brother, from my mom's first marriage." She rested her hands upon her hips as I walked round the couch, coming to stand by the table she'd prepared.

"Is this for me?"

She nodded unable to fight the blush forming upon her cheeks. "Take a seat, and I'll get you a beer."

"Fergie's fuckin' pissed about us,"

"That's an understatement, but I wouldn't worry about it," she returned from the fridge and handed me a beer bottle. "I've always been a stubborn bitch, and he knows that." She went back to the oven to check the meal as I placed the bottle upon the table, crossing the room to wrap my arms around her curves.

"Forget dinner," she relaxed against my chest as I buried my nose in her hair, inhaling the perfume I wanted to lose myself in. She had me thinking about her often, playing out happy endings in my head. "We need the appetite first."

"You have a one track mind," she murmured chewing on her bottom lip as my mouth pressed into her neck.

"You turning me down?"

She flicked off the oven and turned round; curling her arms round my neck, leaning against me so her strong heartbeat could play against my chest. "I'm thinking that cute butt of yours wouldn't look out of place in my bed," I smiled against her lips as she slipped from my grasp, strolling towards the bedroom but I quickly followed, grabbing her wrist to spin her back to me as our mouths met.

I tasted the remains of wine sitting in the slight curve of her top lip, the cute curb of her nose gracing against my skin as her hands clutched the hem of my shirt. We parted and she sighed softly while a deep hum vibrated in my throat.

"After tonight…you're mine." I held her face, staring into her hazel eyes so she'd understand my meaning. She merely nodded and kissed me softly. I released her face and seized her hand, dragging her into the bedroom.


	4. Suggestions

**A/N ****–**_Two reviews for the last chapter? Come on people! It ain't the hard to say if it's good or bad._

* * *

**4 – Suggestions.**

**Jem.**

(August 2009)

I returned from the bathroom, entering the bedroom to discover Henley still sleeping soundly. The petite brunette didn't wake as I climbed back beneath the sheets, but rolled over, draping an arm over my bare chest. My lips curved as I swept the chocolate coloured strands of hair off her face, revealing the features I wanted to see every day of my life.

We'd been dating for a few weeks now, much to Fergie's dismay. He didn't think I was good enough for her, and he worried she'd work out what exactly Dougie and I did for him.

"Babe?" I kissed her nose, making it wriggle as she woke.

"I don't wanna get up," she snuggled against me, lightly tracing the tip of her nose over my lips.

"We don't have too." I murmured slipping a hand beneath her dad's old RedSox T-shirt, allowing my fingers to roam over her warm skin. I shifted my face slightly, kissing the corner of her mouth. "We can stay here all day," I sucked her bottom lip, rolling her on her back.

"Oh really?" Her back arched as my fingers traced the sensitive skin of her stomach, sliding over the thin material of her underwear to grasp her thigh.

"Really." She smiled against my lips, curling her arms round my shoulders as a cell phone began ringing. "Leave it."

"It might be important," she gently pushed me up and reached out to grasp the vibrating phone on the bedside table. She frowned at the screen and took the call even though I tugged at her underwear. "Hello? What does he want? Alright…I'll be there soon." She lowered the phone. "Fergie wants to see me."

"Bullshit,"

"Nope." I climbed off her so she could slide out of bed and pull on her clothes from the day before. "Can you give me a lift there?"

"Sure."

* * *

I flicked the cigarette butt out the window as I sat in my car parked outside Town Flowers, frowning as Henley emerged carrying Shyne on her hip. She flashed the toddler a smile, gently combing her growing blonde locks off her chubby face. A simple motherly action I'd never seen my sister capable of producing but it oddly suited Henley.

"It's you and me kid," Shyne reached for her necklace, jingling the beads as she walked over. "Apparently your sister is working for Fergie?"

"Get in,"

She walked round the front of the car, opening the back door to secure my niece in the car seat before climbing into the passenger seat. "She was pretty out of it,"

"She's always out of it." I muttered pulling out into the traffic while Henley twisted in her seat, lifting off her necklace to hand it to Shyne.

"We should stop by the store, and pick up something for lunch,"

"I've got food at home –"

"You've got a breeding ground for bacteria," she chuckled.

"It wouldn't be like that if you stayed around." I stated reaching for her hand while the other held the steering wheel.

"You've already got a full house,"

"How much room do you need?"

She smiled at me as I kissed her knuckles. "There's something I need to tell you," I raised an eyebrow at her. "My book is being published,"

"You wrote a book?"

"Yeah, that's what I want to do – write books," she gently shook my hand when I didn't respond. "They've asked me to go to New York for a couple of days, sign a contact and things like that,"

"Is that fuckin' right?"

"It's a big deal Jem,"

"Sounds like it." I released her hand, staring ahead at the road as we pulled into the supermarket parking lot. Finally, I'd found something worth having in my life and it was already being taken away from me. "So you're leaving then?"

"No," I parked the car and shut off the engine. "You're pissed?" I shrugged glancing in the rearview mirror at Shyne. "I have the chance to make something of myself –"

"Good for you, I won't hold you back."

"Don't be an asshole about this." She sighed and reached for my hand again. "Why don't you come with me? We'll spend the week there, it'll be fun." I glanced at her, staring into her pretty hazel eyes.

"I'll think about it."

She leaned over to kiss me. "Thank you."

* * *

Henley studied the shelves while I pushed the trolley behind her, pulling faces at Shyne who giggled in delight. We paused by the pasta section while Henley picked different sauce bottles off the shelf, when a friendly voice began making conversation.

"She's such a beautiful wee gal," I looked up as an elderly woman walked over, adjusting her shopping bag to gently shake Shyne's hand. "What's her name?"

"Shyne," I replied as Henley spun round tossing a packet of macaroni into the trolley. She nervously clutched the ends of her blazer, glancing between me and the woman.

"Hello Shyne," she smiled at us. "You've got a beautiful family."

I snaked my arm round Henley's shoulders, drawing her against my side. "Thanks," she frowned at me but I ignored her until the woman had gone on her way.

"You didn't need to lie to her,"

"She's got one foot in the fuckin' grave, she won't remember." Henley playfully pushed me away lightly shaking her loose waves at me. "C'mon, she's got a point!"

"About what?"

"We'd make a good looking family. You don't want one of them?" I nodded my head in Shyne's direction making her blush.

"Maybe, I've never thought about it." She admitted reaching over to fix Shyne's headband. "Is that something you want?"

"Maybe."

"How about we try making it to New York first? Let's see if we can agree on that at least." Henley stated walking ahead out of the aisle, and I followed her with a faint smile.


	5. Evidence

**A/N - **_This is my favourite chapter to date._

_Thanks to the reviewers: Cate, julesjumper, Ophelia Weasley, LivinJGrl123 and NeedNotNoName (who seems to be reviewing all my JR fics - much love to you). Her comments make me write more!_

* * *

**5 – Evidence.**

**Henley.**

(September 2009)

"So you and Coughlin seem to be getting close," Adam tossed a handful of black and white surveillance photos upon the table, making me lower the newspaper and swallowed my mouthful of toast. There were a series of photos of me interacting with the gang, most of them with Jem.

"You're the one that told me to get friendly with them,"

"Are you fucking him?" I didn't answer and Adam shook his head. "Jesus Christ Henley! Your mind is clouded by him!"

"No its not." I folded up the newspaper, setting it down and rose from the chair collecting the breakfast dishes, sheepishly glancing at the photo on the fridge of me and Jem in New York.

"You've given me jackshit Henley! And while you're fucking me around, another armored truck has been robbed."

"I've given you everything that I could find out!" I snapped leaving the dishes in the sink to face my brother getting on my last nerve. "They're not stupid! And Fergie keeps me busy out back, so I don't hear anything. What the hell do you expect me to do?"

"Do you think you're protecting Coughlin? Do you honestly believe he gives a damn about you?" Adam slammed his hand against the table. "He only cares about hanging out at strip joints and getting high! He's a waste of space, and always will be! Now I don't care if you have to ask fuckin' Fergie Colm himself what he's up to, but you need to find out more!"

"Are you trying to get me killed? Will that secure your warrant for them?" His jaw clenched as he folded his arms across his chest and I pushed pass him, snatching my jacket and bag from the couch. "Don't come around here again."

I skipped down the stairs, tugging on my jacket over my T-shirt before kicking the front door open to escape into the early morning breeze. I took the familiar route to my old workplace, inhaling the scent of bacon and coffee as I entered the diner. My former boss; Nelda was working, making a fresh batch of coffee. The middle aged mother of three possessed the features of a glamour model with shiny blonde hair and big green eyes that reminded you of a forest. She also hailed from Charlestown, but carried the same attitude towards it as my dad had.

"Morning beautiful!" She spun round, her face lighting up as I sat at the counter.

"Henley! What brings you here?"

"I missed you, and your wonderful coffee." She reached for a cup and poured the coffee, setting it before me. "How are things?"

"Same as always, but I heard you're working for Fergie again?" I nodded as her slender figure waltzed out from behind the counter to sit beside me. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"No, but he pays me well." I shrugged as she placed a hand upon my arm, her warmth sinking through the leather sleeve.

"You got out Henley, not many can say that."

"It's complicated –"

"You're not pregnant are you?" Her green eyes glanced at my stomach and I shook off her grasp.

"No!"

"But there's a guy isn't there?" I frowned at her, sipping from the cup. "Don't lie to me Henley, that's the only reason most girls stay in Charlestown, 'cause of some guy…usually the same one that knocks them up!"

"I think you're getting me confused with yourself,"

"Don't give me attitude,"

I set my cup down and sighed. "I wouldn't be there if it wasn't for a good reason. Besides, my book is due out next month so I might not be at Fergie's much longer."

"Good, 'cause you're too smart to end up like me," I rolled my eyes at her. "Are you staying for breakfast?"

"No, it's my day off so I thought I'd catch up on those horrible adult things like going to the bank and doing laundry."

"Why don't you come by for lunch then?"

"Alright, I'll come around one." I glanced at my watch, slipping off the stool. "The bank should be open by now. I'll see you later."

I made the trek to the bank within twenty minutes, shifting through the contents of my bag as I entered the flashy air-conditioned building. I took my place in line, opening my wallet to find my bank card but found myself staring at the photo of me and my dad. Maybe things were going off track, I enjoyed my job at Town Flowers and it was easy for me to fall asleep when Jem stayed over – it was easier than the thought of betraying them all.

"Shit!"

I glimpsed over my shoulder as a strangled scream caused the room to enfold in silence. Four men carrying AK-47's and wearing Halloween masks entered the bank. They shouted orders, rounding everyone up in the middle of the room. My wallet fell from my grasp as one of the men pulled the trigger, firing a number of rounds into the roof. I dropped to my knees, covering my head.

"Give me your phones!"

I didn't bother reaching for my bag lying nearby, glancing at the mother clutching her young daughter beside me, whimpering outloud when the bank manager was hauled from the group. My stomach did a somersault as the bank manager was forced before the vault behind the counters, and made to open it. The men moved with ease around the room, each knowing their job as if this was a daily occurrence for them.

I closed my eyes, breathing out softly to calm my racing heart and when I opened my eyes one of the masked men was staring down at me. He cocked his head to one side, lowering his AK-47 slightly. Through the cutout holes in the rubber mask I could've sworn his eyes were blue, but I bowed my head, nervously rubbing my sweaty hands over my skinny jeans.

I heard footsteps march towards me, the black combat boots pausing in front of me. "Get the fuck up!" I refused to move, so he roughly seized my arm and hauled me to my feet.

"Let me go!" His free hand grabbed my chin, staring straight into my eyes so I could see the flecks of gray within the blue. "No." I whispered lightly shaking my head.

"You're coming with me!"

"No!" I struggled to release his grip so I kicked my leg back and swung it forward, connecting with his shin. He stumbled back with a muffled yell that caught the attention of the others collecting the money and pouring bleach over the counters.

"What the fuck?" One of them snapped.

I made a vain attempt for the door but a strong grip snatched my wrist, spinning me round so he could slap me hard across the cheek. He grabbed me round my neck, squeezing the delicate flesh as the barrel of his AK-47 swayed over the crowd.

"You talk and they fuckin' die!" He dragged me towards the vault as it was cleared out and then jammed the barrel against my spine, forcing me to follow the other three masked men from the building and to a parked van in the alleyway behind the bank. "Fuck!" He pushed me inside and covered my eyes with a dirty rag.

"We can't take her!"

"We fuckin' have to!"

I jumped as doors slammed and the van engine was brought to life. I outstretched my hands only for them to be slapped down. "Let me go please –"

"Shut the fuck up!"

I felt tears begin to prickle at the corners of my eyes, not because I was their captive but because I realized Adam could use me as evidence. "Please…Jem –"

"Fuck man!"

The rag was roughly pulled off and my lashes fluttered, looking round the van at the four men Adam wanted behind bars. Gloansy drove the van, Dez sat in the passenger seat beside him and with me in the back were Jem and Doug. They'd removed their masks, nervously glancing at each other and then me. A tear rolled down my face, but I lowered my gaze to the floor, none of us speaking until we arrived at the destination. Jem reached for my arm but I shook it off, hopping out of the van to see another car parked, ready and waiting. They moved with military precision, unloading the money bags and destroying the van so no evidence could link them to the robbery.

"Fergie's is that way," Doug pointed down the street and I nodded, hugging my jacket against my trembling figure as I began walking, bursting into tears as the van exploded in the distance.

I didn't go to see Fergie or even Nelda but went straight home and locked the door behind me. It wasn't until Adam pounded on my door later in the afternoon that I emerged from my bedroom, lowering the baseball bat I kept in my closet to let him in.

He held up my bag but glimpsed at the baseball bat and closed the door behind him before embracing me tightly. "I need your statement Henley," I pulled away wiping my face with the sleeve of my hoodie, walking over to the couch to sit down. "Was it Doug MacRay's crew?"

"I never saw their faces," my throat shuddered as the lie effortlessly parted my lips, my gaze drifting to Adam's face as he positioned himself on the edge of the coffee table before me. "They wore masks that covered their heads, dark clothes and combat boots. They rounded us up like cattle –"

"And that?" He pointed to my cheek.

"I tried to get away, and one of them slapped me."

"But you didn't see anything?" I shook my head. "Are you sure your feelings for Coughlin aren't getting in the way?"

"I told you what I saw Adam!" I snapped.

"Alright," he sighed. "I have to get back to the office, so if you remember anything else give me a call."

"I will." He rose from the table and stalked out of the apartment, leaving me alone to contemplate the path I'd unwittingly decided to take.


	6. Personal Tortures

**6 – Personal Tortures.**

**Henley.**

No amount of makeup or various sizes of sunglasses could hide Jem's rage induced mark upon my cheek. A nasty red blotch turned into an even nastier looking bruise and the moment Fergie saw it, he instructed Rusty to pay a friendly visit to Jem's house.

I lingered in the backroom, mindlessly clearing down the benches until I felt Fergie's presence behind me.

"So y'know what he does?"

"Yes,"

"People would give their right arm for that information," I tossed the cloth into the sink and faced Fergie with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me to keep my mouth shut?"

"I don't need to gal," he stated with a knowing smirk. "Did the cops talk to you?"

"Not the cops, but the F.B.I." His smirked faded. "They found my bag at the bank and came round yesterday. I told them I saw four men in masks rob the bank, and that they took me hostage but released me not long later."

"Good gal. I'm thinking you can handle more jobs round here."

"Such as?"

"I've got two weddings booked; can you get their shit together?"

"I haven't done a wedding before,"

"You better crack on then." He tossed me a notebook and then went back to the front of the shop.

I perched upon a stool waiting for Rusty to return, flicking through the wedding details in the notebook. An hour after Rusty's return, Doug stormed into the shop and Fergie called out to me. I appeared in the doorway, blushing as Doug's brown eyes focused upon my face.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"I don't want any of you near my gal." Fergie shook his pruning shears at him as I folded my arms across my chest, moving towards the counter.

"Where is he?" I asked and the men went quiet.

"Don't you be worrying about that," I stared at Doug trying to read his expression, the guilt and the way he stormed into the place gave me the answer I needed. "Go home gal, you need some rest."

"Will you drive me home Doug?" He nodded but Rusty stood up.

"I can take you home."

"It's okay," I glanced between him and Fergie, who sighed.

"Go on then."

I grabbed my things from out back, following Doug to his truck parked out front.

"We fucked up, but we couldn't leave you there. Jem's lucky Fergie didn't kill him,"

"I know." We glanced at each other. "I want to see him."

"It's not pretty,"

"I don't care." He nodded again taking the familiar route to Jem's house. He waited in the truck while I got out, letting myself into the quiet house. I swallowed hard, discovering a bloodied patch on the carpet in the living room.

"Who's there?"

I followed Jem's guff voice into the kitchen, my hazel eyes widening as he sat at the small table, his face lost amongst bloodied bruises. One eye lazily shifted in my direction, the other unable to open beneath the swelling and I raced over, throwing my arms round his neck. He embraced me tightly, pulling me down into his lap as I delicately cupped his beaten face.

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too." He raised a hand to my face, wiping away the tears unconsciously running down my face. "I fucked up,"

"I didn't want this…Fergie…" I lightly tugged at his plaid shirt collar. "He doesn't want you anywhere near me."

"What do you want?"

"I want you Jem." I whispered feeling my breath catch in my throat, realizing the secret in my heart was about to be exposed. "I love you."

"Me too," the corners of his lips rose slightly as he spoke. "I won't hurt you again,"

"Promise?"

"Promise." He nodded tracing his thumb over my bruised cheekbone as I pressed my lips lightly against his. He managed a smile, leaning back in his seat as he tugged the silver ring with a green gem stuck in the middle of it off his pinkie finger. "I want you to have this," he reached for my left hand, sliding it onto the fourth finger making my breath catch in my throat.

"Jem –"

"I ain't promising it'll be easy, I'm a fuckin' asshole but I'll take care of you Henley."

"I didn't think you were the husband type," I smiled glancing at the ring, seemingly the perfect fit.

"I ain't, but fuck it; I'm willing if you are."

"You should see a doctor,"

"Not until I get an answer."

"I'm willing," I gingerly kissed him. "C'mon, Doug's outside waiting, and then you're staying with me." I slipped off his lap; grasping his hand to pull him up from the seat. I wrapped an arm round his waist as we carefully walked out together.

* * *

"Are you okay?" I knelt on the couch beside Jem, holding a glass of water so he could drink from the straw.

"Yeah, had worse beatings babe."

"In prison?" Even beneath the swelling I saw he was reluctant to answer me and he tried to focus on the baseball game playing on T.V. "Doug mentioned it at the hospital; he said you were looking out him,"

"Dougie's my brother, I'd do it again."

I set the glass on the coffee table. "Do what exactly?"

"You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine." He muttered rising from the couch, walking over to the fire where he picked up a photo frame. I knew what photo belonged to each space, and while most of them were of me and my gran, the one he held was a reluctant shot of me and Adam as kids.

"That's my half-brother Adam," Jem turned round and I stood up, walking over to take the frame from his grasp. "He's a special agent with the F.B.I,"

"What?"

"He came round to ask me about the robbery, but I told him I didn't see anything." I set the frame back in its place ignoring Jem's wide eyed expression.

"You lied to the Feds?"

"I didn't just lie to them, but my own flesh and blood." I swallowed hard walking away from the photos so Adam's eyes couldn't haunt me. "Just because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

Before Jem could reply my cellphone started vibrating in my pocket, I tugged it out and inwardly groaned at the name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?"

"_You lied to me Henley!"_ Adam snapped, positively livid at the other end of the line. _"You said Doug's crew didn't pull that job –"_

"I told you I couldn't tell, they wore masks," Jem snaked an arm round my waist to keep me standing up right when my knees wobbled beneath me.

"_I have a witness that says otherwise!"_

"What?" My tone trembled as I looked at Jem.

"_She believes you knew the men that took you,"_

"And you believe her over me?"

"_Yes. You've been fucking me around Henley, and you've chosen the wrong side!"_

"I think you'd try to pin this on Doug's crew whether they're involved or not, you don't care about what's right anymore –"

"_That's rich coming from you!"_

I shook my head and Jem pulled away from me, snatching the phone from my grasp.

"You need to leave her the fuck alone! Yeah? Fuck you coppa! You don't have shit!" I slumped upon the couch, combing my fingers back through my hair as he threw the phone across the room, the distance sound of it cracking against the floor echoing off the walls. He then began pacing back and forth before me, breathing heavily.

"He said he told you to get close to us," I swallowed hard, unable to say the words lingering on the tip of my tongue. "You never asked me 'bout money, I thought you just figured it out."

"I-I'm so s-sorry Jem," I closed my eyes briefly and opened them letting the tears freely fall. "I agreed to help him, and in return Adam would get my book published. I never meant for any of this, I've lied to everyone and betrayed my family! Please don't hate me Jem!" I blubbered not caring how weak or pathetic I sounded; I just wanted him to understand how much he meant to me.

He released a frustrated yell and dropped beside me, reaching for my hands as his good eye focused on me. "We're your family – Charlestown, not that fuckin' coppa who used you. He won't hurt you, not while I'm around."

"You don't know what he's like Jem, he's ruthless –"

He broke our hands and cupped my face, keeping our gazes locked so I could see the truth in his eyes. "Henley! You trust me?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Then you need to move into Charlestown, with me."

"I'll go and pack my things then." I murmured pulling away from him, rising from the couch and walked into the bedroom.


	7. Accountable Actions

**A/N -**_ So there might be a slight delay with the next chapter, I'm not sure where to go from here, so any thoughts and ideas of what you might be expecting or wanting, would be really helpful. Thanks!_

**7 – Accountable Actions. **

**Henley.**

I set a vase of sunflowers upon the kitchen table, admiring the pleasant surroundings I'd created in the short few weeks I'd been living at Jem's house. The men didn't mind having me around because they enjoyed a home cooked meal and clean laundry, but Krista kicked up a stink, always ready with an abusive retort until she needed me to babysit Shyne.

"Mornin'," Doug smiled walking into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table to read the morning paper.

"Hey, there's fresh coffee in the pot." I pulled on a leather jacket over my T-shirt, and then wrapped a scarf round my neck.

"Where you going?"

"I've got work," I replied heading out of the kitchen to run into Jem stumbling out of the bedroom, he rubbed his eyes still seemingly under the influence.

He sheepishly grinned, snaking his arms round my waist to hold me close against his bare chest, his lips caressing the corner of my mouth. "You leaving already?"

"I've got a busy day," I leaned back so my fingers could dust off the coke beneath his nose. "Why do you take that shit?"

"What?" The black pupils dominated the blue iris' I adored.

"You're still high!"

"Don't fuckin' start Henley," he groaned releasing me from his embrace. "It's just a pick-me-up,"

"I don't want to be around you when you're like this." I stated half hoping he would've attempted to change his lifestyle now we lived together, but if he wasn't up all night playing X-box, he was down at the local bar doing godknows what.

"No one's holding a gun to your head, fuck off if you want!" He retorted stalking into the kitchen, and I followed.

"What happened to you and me in this together?" He purposely ignored me by opening the fridge, frowning as he studied the contents within. "So you get what you want, and forget that I mean something to you?"

"I can't forget when you nag all the fuckin' time. Am I right Dougie?"

"Don't bring me into this." Doug muttered tossing the newspaper onto the table as he stood, heading out the back door as Jem slammed the fridge close.

"I can't find a damn thing, where's the beer?"

"You drank it all last night!"

"Fuck!" He glared at the flowers on the table. "What the fuck is that?"

"I would've thought it was pretty obvious, they're flowers."

"I don't want this pansy shit in my house!" He stomped over and grabbed the vase, tossing it at the nearest wall making me flinch as the glass exploded, its pretty shards of crystal flying everywhere.

"That belonged to my gran." I lightly shook my head at him and turned on my heel, making my way out the front door.

* * *

I entered Town Flowers with a heavy heart and mind, my ballet flats scuffed against the welcome mat, almost tripping me up but brought my thoughts back into reality. I discovered Fergie and Rusty in their usual seated positions, Rusty didn't bother looking up from the newspaper but Fergie did, instantly sensing my mood because his eyebrows rose suspiciously.

"What's the matter gal?"

My hands shifted through the contents of my shoulder bag as I walked towards him, pulling out a small square photo. I stared at it for a moment and then placed it on the counter for Fergie to see. "I had it done this morning."

"Shit," he muttered slamming his pruning shears upon the counter. "Is it Jem's?"

I nodded reaching for the photo of my unborn baby, my lashes fluttering wildly as the tears threatened to spill again. The little human being didn't deserve to come into this chaos, and when Adam found out, no doubt he'd rain hellfire upon me. This was the ultimate betrayal – it connected me solely to Jem.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from the prick?"

"I knew the moment we met that I love him."

"I figured as much, ya daddy gave him a beating once when the lad tried to ruin ya birthday party. Even back then Jem liked you," I slipped the photo back into my bag. "He'll look out for you both."

"I don't know about that," my fingers massaged my aching forehead as nothing made sense anymore. "We got into a fight this morning, he was high…I had this stupid fantasy in my head that we'd move in and things would be good."

"Life ain't roses gal,"

"Do you think he'd change if he knew he was going to be a father?" I sighed, folding my arms across my chest.

"Jem does what he pleases, just like you always have."

"Would you mind if I went home and told him?"

"No, go on."

I walked round the counter and hugged Fergie, placing a chase kiss on his cheek for good measure. "Thank you."

I left through the back entrance, and made the short trek to Jem's house. I entered through the front door and paused on the threshold as my gaze found the coffee table covered in coke and smouldering cigarettes. Obviously nothing I said went through his thick skull.

I frowned at the mess and walked over to Jem's closed bedroom door, turning the handle I moved into the room only to stop for a second time. My hazel coloured eyes didn't want to believe what they saw, my mind praying that this was a cruel dream I could wake up from but as my hand slipped from the door handle, the pleasurable moans erupting from my boyfriend's bed became silent and the two secret lovers scattered in shame.

My lips parted, releasing a shaky breath as Jem's blue eyes became clear. He clutched a sheet around his waist as he rushed to stand before me, his lush lips moving, perhaps apologizing but the world was on mute.

I trusted him above all others, confiding my secrets and dreams, giving him my heart, body and soul. And for what? I betrayed my brother, and broke the law because I stupidly fell in love.

I snatched the spare 9mm gun he kept on the nearby dresser, the cool metal feeling comfortable in my grasp as I motioned to shoot the whore but even in a drug induced haze his reflexes were better than mine. He grabbed my wrist, clutching the flesh tightly as he spun me round so my back pressed against his bare chest.

"Henley no!"

Abruptly my world came off slow motion and the reality was more excruciating than I thought.

"You prick!" I snapped, my chest heaving while my heart pumped with betrayal. "Let me go Jem!"

"She don't mean anything –"

I shoved my elbow back forcibly into his stomach, cutting off his sentence and winding him in a simple movement. I pivoted on the balls of my feet, narrowing my gaze at Jem the same time as the barrel of the gun leveled with his rugged features. My index finger hugged the trigger and in this insane moment, a lifetime in prison seemed sufficient to cause him the same pain I was feeling.

"Henley…"

I lowered the gun, my left hand tightening into a hard fist that flew up from my side, connecting with his nose. The satisfying crunch of bone breaking and instant blood flow followed as I yanked off his ring, flinging it at him.

"I'm pregnant you bastard!"

He moaned in response, his hands covering his broken nose as I shot a dark look at the young girl spaced out in bed. She swallowed hard but I ignored her, turning on my heel to stalk out of the room. I dropped the gun upon the couch as I walked by, storming out of the house as I burst into tears.

"You always were a sucker for a fairytale ending."

I looked up through my damp lashes clumping together to see Adam leaning against a car parked opposite the house. He unfolded his arms as I crossed the street, clumsily wiping my face with the sleeve of my jacket.

"What are you doing here Adam?"

"I saw Coughlin go in with another –"

"Fuck you!" I spat.

"Are you willing to talk now?" I defiantly shook my head and he produced a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. "Henley Grayson, you're under arrest for obstructing a federal case –"

"You're scraping the bottom of the barrel Adam, you've got no proof!" I stated as he turned me round, slapping the cuffs on my wrists as Jem came running out the front door, jogging down the steps as he hastily pulled a shirt over his bare chest.

"You fuck!" He yelled.

"Do you know your rights Henley?"

"Yes." I muttered as Adam opened the back door of his car and helped me in. I sat comfortably, refusing to look in Jem's direction – even when he exposed our secret.

"Hey coppa! She's having my baby!"

Adam slid into the driver's seat and slammed the door, his hazel eyes glancing at me in the rearview mirror. "Is that true?"

"I was on my way to take care of it." I mumbled.

He brought the car to life, giving Jem the finger as he pulled away from the curb.


	8. Choosing Faith

**A/N - **_So I was going to wait another couple of days before posting this but because of the amazing response to the last chapter, I thought you all deserved to find out how things go. Thanks so much for all the comments and thoughts, they really do help._

* * *

**8 – Choosing Faith.**

**Jem.**

It was strange to be sitting in the waiting area of a police station, I usually came out from the other side but after Henley was taken away by her brother I called Doug – filling him in on the events that led me here. My leg nervously bobbed up and down while I kept my hands busy flicking through an old magazine, Doug mirroring my actions in the chair beside me.

Henley had been in custody for almost two hours, probably telling her brother every detail of the past few months we'd spent together. But everything changed the moment Henley let slip she was pregnant, and then all I could think about was the baby we'd created. It would be the very first thing to completely belong to me, and that little human being made my heart swell with hope for the first time.

I jumped as the nearest door flung open, revealing Gino – a former Charlestown resident who'd left to become a cop. I rose from the stiff plastic chair, tossing the magazine aside to cross the room.

"Where is she?"

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

I swallowed hard looking back at Doug who nodded his head. I followed Gino through the narrow corridors of the police precinct, and into a dim lit room where the two-way mirror revealed Henley in an interrogation room while her half-brother paced the length of the concrete room.

The weak plastic cup shook in Henley's grasp where the water remained untouched but her gaze changed between anger and sadness. In the neon lighting of the room, it created a romantic backdrop behind her brown waves falling from their loose ponytail hold, her lipstick had faded, and her cheeks were stained with mascara but she was still beautiful, in a sick depressing way that made my heart pound hard against my ribs.

"Who was she?"

"I don't know," the flat tone of her voice shook me.

"How long have you been living with Coughlin?"

"About a month,"

"Why's that?"

"He asked me to marry him," she stated simply, glancing at her bare left hand.

"And?"

"And I said yes…until this morning, when I caught him with that whore," she rose from the chair leaving the water cup on the table. Hugging herself she paced a couple of minutes before speaking again, but was lost in the haze of whatever tormented her thoughts. "I need to get my stuff, I can't be around him."

"You're not leaving until you tell me who robbed the bank,"

"I don't know who robbed the bank –"

"Jesus Christ Henley!" Adam slammed his hands upon the table but she didn't flinch, still stubbornly protecting me despite the fact I'd shattered her heart. "He was fucking some other girl and you're still defending him! You need your head examined!"

Gino flicked the switch on the wall beside him cutting off the sound, but Adam's mouth kept moving and Henley stared blankly at him.

"For some strange reason, that girl is hopelessly in love with you." I folded my arms across my chest, continuing to watch Henley slump back into the chair and run her fingers over her damp cheeks. "And the emotional strain of all this drama won't do that baby any good,"

"Only fuckin' thing I'm guilty of is being an asshole."

"Obviously," Gino sighed. "Frawley will hold her the full forty-eight hours without charging her, and then drop her off at a clinic –"

"What?"

"We asked her to get close to you, but not pregnant. Adam's already stopped her book from being published; he won't allow her to have your baby."

"Fucker!" I slammed my hands against the glass making Adam and Henley frown at the two-way mirror. "He can't keep her in here!"

"If you confess to robbing the bank, she'll be released and her book will be published. Henley will have the life she always dreamed of having,"

"And me?" I muttered glancing sideways at him.

"You'll go back to prison." Gino replied taking off his glasses to clean the frames with his tie. "What's more important to you Jem? Henley's happiness or yourself?"

"What 'bout the baby?"

"I guess we'll leave that for Henley to decide."

I lightly shook my head knowing the truth could never be told, there were too many people involved – the idea of going back to prison scared me to my deepest core and it was a fate I'd do anything to avoid.

I stared at Henley as I spoke, "I didn't rob no fuckin' bank."

I stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind me as I followed the path back to the waiting area. Doug looked up from the magazine as I entered, frowning as I walked straight pass him, banging my hands against the door to exit the building.

"JEM!" I shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets, blindly following the pavement as Doug jogged to catch up to me. "Did she say something?"

"She told them nothing!"

Doug grabbed my arm forcing me to stop walking and face him. "What the fuck happened?"

"They keep asking 'bout the bank!"

"And she didn't say nothing?"

"Nothing Dougie," I looked away as my vision blurred, my thoughts purely focused on Henley and the massive fuck up I'd made. "I fucked up. Should be me in there,"

"The Florist,"

"The Florist what?"

"He'll get Henley out; he treats her like his fuckin' kid,"

I shook my head, "I call him and Rusty's making a house call, fuck that –"

"He'll get her out! Do you love her or not?"

"Fuck." I muttered and reluctantly followed Doug to his truck, trying to string some decent words together before coming face to face with Fergie. If I was lucky I'd just get my nose broken, if not, I wouldn't have to worry about going back to prison or gaining Henley's forgiveness.

* * *

Fergie knew some of the best criminal lawyers in the city, and one phone call was all it took to get Henley released from F.B.I custody. Fergie didn't bother abusing me, he didn't sound surprised by what happened – almost as if he expected me to fuck up. No one believed I could change; only Henley had been willing to have faith in me.

I waited outside the police precinct later that night until an emotionally drained Henley emerged through the front doors. She pulled on her leather jacket, and freed her brown waves from their ponytail hold, slowing her pace as she walked towards me.

"Babe…Henley –" she slapped me hard across the cheek, but I didn't falter knowing I deserved it and stared into her watery hazel eyes.

"You never loved me, you just wanted me close so I wouldn't turn you in, isn't that right?"

"No –"

"Then why fuck someone else? Am I not good enough for you?"

My staunch posture cracked with her words as I felt truly bad for the first time in my life. I slept with another girl, and she thought it was her fault. "Henley, you're too good for me. I'm a bum, a fuckin' asshole; you should run away before I fuck up your life."

"I can't," the fragile state of our relationship hung on thin thread, even as I stepped cautiously towards her she instantly recoiled clearing the wave of tears making her voice husky, with a harsh cough. "I'm heading away for a while –"

"I'm sorry!"

"Me too," she whispered handing her head as she choked on a sob.

I swallowed the lump of emotion forming in my throat, and hastily wiped my eyes as she shoved her hands into her pockets and walked in the opposite direction. I didn't know what would happen between us, but I already missed her.


	9. Restoring Relationships

**A/N –** _A huge thank you as always to everyone that's reviewed, it means the world to me. And hopefully this chapter makes you all a little bit happy._

* * *

**9 – Restoring Relationships.**

**Jem**

(December 2009)

Krista decorated the house with Christmas crap, loving the winter season more than the rest of us. She sung carols to Shyne and made Doug buy the biggest and fattest tree they could find. I watched with some amusement as they bickered about the tangled lights, while Shyne threw bits of coloured tinsel about the living room. My entertainment was ruined by a sharp knock on the door and I moved through the chaos, my delight fading as I opened the door and discovered Henley on the front porch.

"Hi," she nervously chewed on her bottom lip. Despite the winter chill, she wore a thick coat over a knee length dress; her brown waves loose beneath a knitted hat.

"Hey," I gripped the door tightly feeling the wood begin to splinter beneath my nails.

"Can I come in? Or should I freeze my butt off out here?"

"Yeah, fuck, come in." She walked inside, unwrapping her scarf as I closed the door behind her. She appeared to be in good condition, but we hadn't spoken since the night she left and I didn't return to the house till the next morning where I found all her things were gone, and note explaining she was heading to England to stay with her grandmother. "When did you get back?"

"Last week,"

Krista and Doug stopped fighting long enough to gawk at Henley. "Ain't that a Christmas fuckin' miracle? Is the toonie still pregnant?"

I shot my sister a dark look.

"Yes, I'm still pregnant." Henley replied calmly, flicking open the buttons of her jacket. "Can we talk Jem?"

"Yeah," I led her into my bedroom, closing the door on Doug's raised eyebrows and found Henley studying the surroundings as she slipped off her jacket.

"Everything looks the same,"

"There ain't no oxy or coke," she glanced at me as I kicked some dirty clothes under the bed. "Stopped that shit,"

"That's good to hear,"

"How's the baby?"

"Healthy and growing well," she pulled a small pile of photos from her jacket pocket, tossing it upon the bed before extending the photos to me. "They're copies of the scan photos."

"Thanks," I flicked through them, studying the prints until Henley spoke again.

"It's a boy," she murmured carefully sitting on the edge of the bed as I glanced at her, cradling the slight bump she now possessed through the material of her dress. "I liked the idea of naming him after my dad, and you…Patrick James,"

I nodded with a smile, placing the photos on the dresser and walked over to sit beside her. We sat side by side in silence for a while, and then she reached for one of my hands, placing it upon her bump.

"I've missed you,"

"Me too," my fingers lightly shifted over the bump, smiling at the thought of my son growing in there. "Are you back long?"

"I'm hoping so, I came back for you." My blue eyes flicked up to her face, her lush lips curving slightly. "If you'll still have me…us."

My hand rose from her stomach and delicately cupped her cheek, my thumb brushing over the smooth skin as her hazel eyes studied me carefully. "I want you…us, to be a family,"

Henley nodded clutching my shirt with both hands, lightly tugging me towards her. "I want that too." She whispered, her lips fluttering against mine. "I love you Jem."

I smiled and kissed her softly, easily tempting her body back against the tangled sheets as her arms curled round my neck. "I missed you," my lips caressed her neck making her body response to my touch, as if we'd never been parted until a rude pounding on the door made us both groan.

"Should we fuck off?" Doug called from the other side of the door.

"Yes!" I snapped sitting up on an elbow.

"It's okay Jem," Henley chuckled gently sitting up, and slipped off the bed smoothing her dress back into place. "I should head back to Nelda's; I told her I wouldn't be long."

"Stay here, with me."

"I'll come by tomorrow," she pulled on her jacket and flashed me a smile. "I promise I'll be here, I brought Shyne a few presents back from England."

"Henley," I reached for her hand, pulling her back towards me. "Stay, we gotta talk."

"And we will, tomorrow." She kissed my cheek and pulled away, opening the door to leave the bedroom and I followed her to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Alright." I closed the door behind her, the tiny hairs on the back of my neck rising and I turned round to see Doug and Krista watching me. "What?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you back together?"

I shrugged stomping into the kitchen to grab myself a beer.

* * *

Henley kept her promise and turned up with breakfast the next morning, and presents for Shyne – much to Krista's disgust but she kept her mouth shut and allowed Shyne to play with the new toys, while me and Henley sat in the kitchen.

"You seen Fergie?" Henley nodded lowering her coffee cup and helped herself to a blueberry muffin. "And?"

"He already knew Adam was my brother," I frowned and she nodded again. "I know, it shocked me too but he said he enjoyed sticking it to the Feds,"

"And Adam?"

"We're currently not speaking," she shrugged picking at her muffin. "I don't know what I was thinking, agreeing to help him in the first place. The idea of spying, and sending you guys to prison, just makes me nauseous now."

"So you're free?"

A genuine smile played upon her lips as she glanced at me. "I guess I am, I hadn't thought of that." Then her hands fell to stomach, her forehead furrowing.

"What's wrong?"

"The little guy is kicking," she reached for my hand and placed it on her bump so I could feel the rough vibration against my fingers. "Maybe he's got his daddy's temper?"

"Shit,"

"Strange isn't it?" I nodded looking up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she raised a hand to my face, her thumb wiping away a stray tear that had fallen. "Fuck," I awkwardly pulled away, rubbing my face with my hands until Henley reached for them.

"It's okay Jem." She smiled as Doug walked in, pausing by the table to frown at us.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing,"

"Paddy's kicking," Henley remarked happily. "Do you want to feel?" She didn't wait for Doug's answer but grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach. I watched his face change from confusion to wonder, a smile stretching across his lips.

"He kicks like his dad." He chuckled. "Are you two coming to stay?"

"Actually, that was something I wanted to discuss with you," Doug removed his hand and grabbed a muffin. "I've been looking at houses and apartments in the area, and I've put in an offer on a nice place not far from here,"

"What's wrong here?"

"Well, it's hardly big enough for all of you now, adding two more people won't help. But this place is great Jem," Henley smiled. "It's got three bedrooms, an open living and dining area and two bathrooms –"

"And where's the money coming from?" Doug asked.

"I had some money saved, and my gran gave me some –"

"You really love the place?" Her hazel eyes focused on me as she nodded, and I glanced at Doug munching his muffin. "Do you mind?"

"No, Dez wants another place to live. He can have your room,"

"I guess I'm movin' my shit then." Henley jumped up from the chair and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," she kissed every inch of my face as I pulled her into my lap, securing an arm round her waist while the other hand rested upon her bump. "You'll love the place; it'll be our very own home."

"Our home." I murmured, liking the way those two words rolled off my tongue, and if Henley continued to be this pleasant, I'd do whatever it took to keep her happy.


	10. Demanding Impasses

**A/N – **_Sorry for the long delay, the day I decided to post this I changed my mind and ended up rewriting the second half of the chapter. Forgive me for the ending, I have to keep you guessing somehow._

* * *

**10 – Demanding Impasses.**

**Henley.**

Jem and his friends easily moved my furniture out of storage and into our new home, three weeks after I returned to Charlestown. I directed traffic and made them lunch, gathering them all in the spacious living room so I could let them know what was on my mind.

"Alright boys, I'm going to lay down some house rules," I stated setting a plate of sandwiches upon the coffee table, glancing at each of them as they frowned at me.

"Rules?" Jem chuckled sipping from his beer bottle. "You're fuckin' joking right?"

I shook my head, resting my hands on my hips. "You're all welcomed here, on one condition – there's to be no criminal activity here." The four friends looked at each other with amused smirks and raised eyebrows. "No drugs, weapons or talk about robberies. I won't have my son around any of it,"

"Babe –"

"Don't babe me Jem, I mean it!"

"Alright Henley, we'll do it for the kid," Doug stated causing Jem's smirk to fade, and he stared at his best friend in shock.

"What? You're fuckin' siding with her now?"

"She's got a point." He reached for a sandwich and didn't say anymore.

There wasn't really anything to say, and I silently thanked Doug for being the brains of the group and understanding my need to raise Paddy the same way my dad raised me. Satisfied with their stunned silence, I walked over to the kitchen and began cleaning up only to hear Jem march over moments later.

"You can't fuckin' make demands –"

"I believe I just did," I faced him and grabbed his hands, forcing them upon my stomach knowing when he felt Paddy move beneath his hands, it made him see sense. "This is your son, do you really want him to grow up the way you did?"

"You hated your dad for keeping secrets," he mumbled.

"I did, but I understand why he did it. I want Paddy to have choices, maybe go to college or play pro ball or do something with his life." I raised a hand to Jem's face. "You don't want him to follow in your footsteps do you?"

"That's fuckin' low Henley, we're like modern Robin Hood, stealing from the fuckin' rich toonies and all that shit." Gloansy chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're seriously deluded Gloansy." I moved away from Jem, trying to focus on cleaning the dishes when he kissed my cheek.

"Alright babe, no shit here, we'll be upstanding toonies." He muttered and I frowned at him.

"Should I be worried that you're agreeing with me so much?"

He didn't reply with words, merely smirking as he walked back over to the couch, grabbing his beer as he sat beside Doug. I shook my head and went back to cleaning up.

* * *

(March 2010)

The black pen danced across the page, my thoughts running like wild horses through a bare landscape, leaving my body to sit awkwardly posed in the booth seat of the diner I use to be waitress in. Those days seemed so long ago, when all I dreamt about was writing fulltime in a seaside shack, but now my dreams went far beyond that. I thought about Paddy, and the future I wanted for him.

Jem however appeared more preoccupied with whatever job Fergie set up for him and the others. No amount of bitching or pleading would stop Jem from committing robberies, and I knew better than to try. Fergie had a fierce grip of the community, and while he treated me like a daughter, one false move would put me before his wrath.

"New material?"

I snapped out of my daydream, the pen pausing upon the crisp white page as my gaze lifted to my brother, sliding into the booth and sitting across the table from me. He looked down at the flutter of papers, and half eaten cheeseburger before his hazel eyes focused on my stomach, slightly bulging beneath my jacket.

"There's always new material, especially now I have to write another book."

"I did what I had to Henley,"

"You keep telling yourself that." I lowered the pen as an ink blot started to stain the page, and reached for my drink.

"How are you?"

"_We're_ all fine,"

He nodded folding his arms across his chest. "So you're still with Coughlin?"

"Don't sound so surprised,"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, he said he had things to do today."

"Don't ask, don't tell right?" I made a show of rolling my eyes at him like a bad-tempered teenager would. "I saw you walking out of Cambridge Merchants bank yesterday, what were you doing in there?"

"Scoping it out for my next heist of course," his staunch posture didn't flinch with the scorn in my tone, and I silently wondered why our relationship couldn't withstand this rough patch, especially after everything else we'd weathered together. "I was opening an account you idiot, I didn't feel safe at the other one anymore because if you remember rightly, it was robbed and I was taken hostage!"

"There was another robbery while you were in England,"

"And that concerns me how?" I tucked my pen into the notebook and closed it before stuffing it and the loose papers into my bag.

"I just wanted to see your reaction." He replied digging a hand into his pant pocket and placed a handful of bills on the table. "Lunch is on me. Are you going to tell me about the kid?"

I wrapped my knitted scarf round my neck. "Are you going to stop stalking me and Jem?" When he didn't reply I carefully slid out of the booth and snatched up my bag. But instead of storming off, I lingered beside the table. "I'm having a boy, so if you want to know your nephew you leave your asshole F.B.I attitude at the door and just be a good uncle!"

"You know I can't do that Henley. I know Coughlin and his buddies have robbed a string of banks and armoured trucks, and you're standing in the way of justice…just like your father did."

Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes as my gut twisted, using my father against me was a low blow, but what did I expect from Adam…my so-called brother would choose his job over everything, every time, just as I would choose Jem every time.

"Then I guess we're at an impasse, because I have nothing to say to the F.B.I." I stated refusing to look at him as I stormed towards the door, bursting into tears the moment I stepped out into the cold spring afternoon, and began making my way slowly back to Town Flowers.

I hid out in the back room, checking my puffy reflection in the bathroom mirror before continuing my work. I heard voices floating in from the front and grabbed a handful of peonies, waltzing along the short corridor to emerge and discover Jem talking quietly with Fergie. They glanced in my direction, Jem's blue eyes lingering upon me longer than I liked.

I focused on setting the peonies on Fergie's counter as he placed a bundled envelope beneath it. I understood what it meant, and realized what Jem had been doing with his free time.

"How was lunch gal?"

"Fine," I dried my hands on the green apron I wore, turning on my heel to leave when Fergie spoke again.

"How's your brother?"

My hands clenched into tight fists as I faced the two men releasing the full brunt of my emotions on them. "Are you fuckin' kidding me? Is there anyone in this stupid town that is fuckin' stalking me?"

"Jem," Fergie muttered and my boyfriend jumped through the hoop, stepping towards me as I ripped off the apron and threw it at him.

"No! Fuck this! I am done being in the middle!" I marched into the back room and roughly pulled on my jacket, hearing Jem follow me as a sharp pain stabbed my stomach, but I ignored it too angry to even think straight.

"Babe –"

"NO!" I snatched up my bag from under my workstation. "I'm sick and tired of this bullshit! Is a little peace too much to ask for?" I pushed my way pass him, glaring darkly at Fergie as I made my way for the front door but as I reached for the handle a strangled cry parted my lips. My bag slipped from my grasp, the contents spilling across the floor as my hands grasped my pregnant stomach.

"HENLEY!" Jem rushed to my side as a flood of water pooled around my feet.

"Shit!" I glanced at Jem as his blue eyes grew wide. "It's too early,"

"C'mon, the car's out front." He stated wrapping an arm round my waist as he led me to the car.


	11. Allsorts Uncles

**A/N -**_ To celebrate 50+ reviews...thank you very much for tagging along by the way, I love reading your comments because it's shaped the story and taken it off the path I'd intended to use. So this chapter is very happy, fluffy with only a hint of drama._

* * *

**1****1 – Allsorts Uncles.**

**Henley.**

A peaceful haze lifted as my eyelids fluttered open and revealed a small white painted hospital room bathed in the morning sunlight. I relaxed beneath the cosy bed sheets and looked over at the window where Jem stood, cradling our son with a faint smile.

My little outburst as a result of arguing with all the men in my life had kick-started my labour and we only just managed to make it to the hospital in time. I screamed my way through a contraction and little Patrick James was brought into the world, thankfully safe and sound despite his early date.

"How is he?"

"Mama's awake," he murmured to Paddy and walked over. "He's fine; the nurse checked on him." I carefully sat up, making space so Jem could sit on the edge of the bed and hand Paddy to me. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I smiled as his hand rested on my leg, lightly rubbing it.

"He looks like you, good thing too."

I glanced up at Jem unable to wipe the smile off my face. I couldn't begin to put into words or thoughts to express what I was feeling, but somehow I knew he understood that and felt the same. "We made a beautiful baby."

He bent down and kissed Paddy's forehead as the door opened. My hazel eyes grew slightly to see Adam appear in the doorway, holding a bunch of sunflowers, and gift bag.

"Are you up for visitors?"

"Depends on the visitor." I replied hoping it wasn't obvious how pleased I was to see him finally come to his senses.

"Uncle Adam,"

"Well Uncle Adam, come and meet your nephew." I shot Jem a warning look as he slid off the bed, folding his arms across his chest while Adam set his gifts on the bedside cabinet. He peered down at Paddy with a warm smile.

"Are you okay kid?"

"Tired, but I'm fine."

"He looks like you."

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure," I gently handed Paddy to Adam, adjusting his hold before watching the two bond. The same wouldn't happen with Jem, but it was a small step towards our families merging. "I trust you'll take good care of them Coughlin,"

"Yeah, I will."

"Good, because the moment she's crying down the phone to me or turning up on my doorstep, I'll personally make sure you never see the two of them again."

I mentally groaned, running my hands back through my hair. There was my happy ending blown to smithereens.

"Is that fuckin' right?" Jem snapped unfolding his arms as his forehead furrowed. "You have some fuckin' balls threatening me coppa –"

"It wasn't a threat, more of a friendly warning." Adam looked over at Jem with a smug smile. "You can pass that onto your friends too."

Jem's fists cracked as they formed hard fists, and he opened his mouth to reply but my hands flew up in the air. The last thing I needed was a full on brawl, or watching my brother haul Jem down to the police station.

"Enough! Please will both of you just be quiet for a few minutes!"

"I'm gonna get a drink." Jem muttered storming out of the room and I rolled my eyes at Adam.

"And that couldn't have waited?"

"I meant it Henley, the moment he screws this up I want to know,"

"You're assuming that will happen! You haven't seen the way he looks at Paddy; it means the world to him to be a father." I sighed allowing Adam to hand my baby back to me. "He won't do anything to hurt Paddy,"

"And what about you? What if he hurts you?"

"My main concern right now is to be the best mother I can be."

He sighed, "I've got to get back to work."

I merely nodded, gazing down at Paddy as I gently rocked him. Adam leant over and kissed my forehead before walking out.

"Your Uncle Adam means well, he just doesn't know how to say it nicely." I muttered to Paddy as his little fingers wrapped round my index finger. There was another knock on the door and my gaze lifted to see Doug waltzing in.

"Hey, I just saw your brother,"

"Yeah, he popped by to threaten Jem."

"So Jem's fuming?" I nodded as he walked over placing a gift bag before me. "It's from all of us."

"What is it?" He dug a hand inside and pulled out a tiny white shirt with Charlestown Townies printed upon it. "Jem will love that!"

"How you doing?" He smiled.

"I was fine until a couple of minutes ago, but anyway are you ready to play Uncle Dougie?"

He glanced down at Paddy, a small smile playing on his lips. "He's gonna be a good kid," he carefully took Paddy into his arms. "Hiya kid, I'm your Uncle Dougie, I'm gonna teach you to play hockey."

While Doug entertained the baby I reached for Adam's gift bag, finding a selection of goodies including nappies, wipes and bottles. Most surprisingly though, hidden in the flowers was a photograph. I pulled it out and studied it quietly, tears stinging at the corners of my eyes.

"What's that?"

"Ah," I wiped my cheeks as a couple of stray tears fell. "It's a photo of the day I was born. It's one of the few photos of all of us together."

Jem chose that moment to walk in and swore. "What did that fucker say to you?"

"Jem calm down. Look at this," I waved him over and he marched over, setting the two cups of coffee on the bedside cabinet, frowning as I held up the photo. "We should do this."

"What?"

"Take a photo!"

"I've got my cell," Doug handed me Paddy and then searched his pockets for his phone.

"I hate photos." Jem muttered.

"Think of it as memories for Paddy, he'll see how happy we are to have him here…no matter what happens."

"Alright." He sighed and sat beside me, wrapping an arm round my shoulders as I beamed at him.

"I love you."

He looked at me and chuckled as Doug took the photo. "Me too."


	12. Choices

**A/N -**_ I'm thinking there aren't many chapters left to come so enjoy it while it lasts._

* * *

**12 – Choices.**

**Jem.**

(August 2010)

It all transpired so quickly. I couldn't make sense of my memories because they were a blur, the adrenaline pushing me like a cocaine hit usually would. But what I did see was the petite bank manager staring at me. Her pretty features were a picture of calm, even though she trembled when she opened the vault. I didn't trust her, so I blindfolded her and tied up her hands bundling her into the van in case the cops came after us.

Doug talked quietly to her, promising she wouldn't be injured and shooting me pissed off looks while I did a quick count of the money we'd collected. This was a big payday, even after I shaved off the amount the Florist demanded for his cut, me and Henley would be sitting pretty for a few months until I got the craving for another burst of excitement that I only got from breaking the law.

The van screeched to a halt and I kicked open the backdoors, snatching the brunette's bound hands as I pulled her out. I grabbed her round the neck, holding her trembling figure close so my warm breath passed over her face.

"You talk to the F.B.I; we'll come to your house, and fuck you and kill you." She weakly nodded and I shoved her towards the stone beach. "Walk till you touch the water!"

I jumped back into the van, slamming the doors and laughed loudly. "She'll think twice next time,"

"What the fuck Jem?" Doug snapped shoving me roughly down beside him.

"Fuck off." I muttered reaching for the nearest bag as we sped off to the next drop point.

-x-

"HENLEY! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I rammed my fists against the front door and stepped back to stare at the darken windows, and then the empty bottle of vodka lying on its side upon the concrete step.

I waited a few seconds, which in my inebriated state spanned a lifetime before the thick wooden door slowly parted from its frame revealing my girlfriend in a simple satin nightgown. Her young features studied me then pass me to where she obviously discovered the empty bottle.

"Where have you been all day Jem?" She sighed lightly shaking her head as I stumbled forward, bracing a hand on the doorframe to keep myself standing upright while the other curled round her waist tugging her warm body against me.

"Out with Gloans." I motioned to kiss her but she turned her face away, my nose burying in her loose waves to inhale the scent I now associated with home.

"Well stay out Jem," she shoved me away. "I don't want to see you right now."

"Babe…baby, don't be like that." I dropped to my knees but didn't feel the concrete step tear up my jean pants, scratching skin off my kneecaps. I curled my arms round Henley's legs, burying my face into her stomach. "I n-need you babe –"

I was effortlessly dragged away from Henley's warmth; she gripped my hands helping my drunken figure to stand. She wrapped an arm round my waist as we stumbled into the dimly lit house but my attention was completely focused on her face as her features were twisted with a mixture of anger and worry. If I wasn't so stinking drunk I probably would've been bothered.

"Lay down on the couch." I slumped upon the comfy couch and laid back with a dreamy smile as she walked into the kitchen and came back moments later with a First Aid Kit.

"I missed you!"

"Shh! You'll wake up Paddy." She hissed pressing her hands flat against my chest when I attempted to sit up. "Just stay still and let me clean up this mess."

She tucked stray strands of hair behind her ears, before plucking some tissues to press against my bleeding knees. She reached for the bottle of Iodine and a low growl ripped from my lips as she dosed my knees with it, not concerned by the pain she caused me. Her hazel eyes glistened beneath the glow of the lamp nearby as I sat up on my elbows.

"I love you." I murmured causing her gaze to lift and focus on me.

"You have a funny way of showing it." She lightly shook her head reaching for a large square bandage, ripping off the plastic covering. "I only have myself to blame I guess, I knew what I was getting myself into. But I just couldn't help myself,"

"It'll get better –"

"Did you rob Cambridge Merchants this morning?"

"Babe –"

"Yes or no Jem."

I swallowed hard, instantly wishing I'd drunk enough to pass out on this conversation. "Yeah,"

"Dammit Jem!" She slapped the bandages on my knees making me hiss. "Do you even think before you do anything?"

"I'm doing it for us!"

She pushed my feet off the couch and sat beside me, taking my face into her hands so I couldn't ignore her. "You don't have to rob people, or work for Fergie. Jem, my gran has an estate in England, an old country manor that she wants me to run for her. We could go there and be happy, away from all the bullshit here."

I shook my head dragging myself away from her embrace. "I ain't fuckin' leaving my home."

"You said you loved me Jem! Doesn't that mean you want me to happy? And what about Paddy? He can have a good life in England,"

"What the fuck would I do in England?"

"I don't know you could do anything!"

"I ain't leaving!" I snapped but Henley didn't flinch, calmly rising from the couch and combed her hands back through her hair.

"Fine,"

"Babe," I reached for her hand having heard that defeated tone when she left me the first time.

"We won't last if we stay in Charlestown Jem," she glanced back at me as a handful of tears rolled down her cheeks. "I've tried and there's just too much bullshit forcing us apart. I just want us to be a family, that's all. Is that too much to ask?"

"I can't just walk away from here –"

"Have you ever tried?" I released her hand and she took that as my final answer. "You can sleep out here." She added stalking towards the bedroom and closed the door as I slumped back upon the couch.

My blue eyes drifted around the room, landing upon the photo frames on a nearby wall, the one taken the day Paddy was born standing out to me. I reasoned with myself that doing jobs for Fergie was setting my son up for a good life, but was it worth losing my family for?


	13. Reluctance Ends In Blood

**13 – Reluctance Ends In Blood.**

**Jem.**

The hot waterfall soothed my aching muscles; caressing the tanned skin the longer I stood beneath the showerhead in a vain attempt to wash my worries away. I pressed my hands flat against the tiles, hanging my head as Henley's heartbroken tone replayed in my head. She needed to leave Charlestown for good, take my son away and raise him good and proper. Deep down I realized if he was raised here, he'd get into the same trouble I did – and seeing my son behind bars was a fate I didn't want for him.

"Fuck," I sighed and turned off the water, ripping the clear curtain back and grabbed a towel, drying myself off before wrapping it round my waist as I walked into the bedroom, discovering Henley perched on the edge of the bed.

The delicate skin of her neck shuddered, her swollen lips and red eyes a clear indication she'd been crying and as usual I was the source of her heartache.

"Where's Paddy?"

"In the living room…with Adam."

"Fuck," I muttered glancing at the closed bedroom door. "What did he say?"

"What he usually says when there's been a robbery. He's checked out your alibi but he doesn't believe it, he wants to talk to you."

"I don't wanna talk to him."

She sighed, "You should know he's the one that suggested we leave Charlestown,"

"What?"

"Don't sound so surprised, deep down Adam is a good person and he cares about me and Paddy. He just wants what's best for us, even if that means leaving the country."

I walked over and sat down on the bed beside her, reaching for her hand and grasping the warm flesh tightly as our fingers laced.

"I've been thinking 'bout that," I stated quietly. "I need time to sort out my shit. Can you give me that?"

"What? I don't understand, last night you said –"

"I fucked up. I'm always fucking up,"

She raised her free hand to my face, gently brushing her thumb over my stubbly chin as our eyes met. I'd never be able to put into words what she and Paddy meant to me, but somehow I think she understood that.

"Are you sure?"

"I ain't ever tried to leave…and I don't want Paddy to turn out like me." I admitted making Henley smile; she leaned close and sweetly kissed the corner of my mouth.

"I love you so much, you won't regret this Jem."

I merely nodded already regretting my decision. There was no way this was going end happily.

Henley jumped up from the bed and opened the door revealing her brother holding Paddy. He'd obviously been listening on the other side. I ignored the way the siblings exchanged a wordless glance, and then rose from the bed, grabbing some clean clothes from the wardrobe.

"We need to talk Coughlin."

"I ain't saying shit to you,"

"Let's not go through this again," Henley remarked. "How about I make us some lunch?"

I lightly shook my head at her vain attempt to pull us together, dressing quietly and emerged moments later, throwing my towel into the hamper in the bathroom and finding Adam still standing in the doorway. He raised his eyebrow at me and then smiled.

"Lunch sounds good Henley,"

"I'm going out." I stated pulling on my sneakers and then reached for my wallet, shoving it into my back jean pocket as I pushed my way pass Adam and out of the bedroom.

"Jem, please don't go." Henley murmured as I kissed Paddy's head and then her cheek.

"I've got things to do."

"Can't we come? Maybe we could do something together."

"No, stay here."

She reluctantly nodded, cradling Paddy tightly against her chest as I headed out of the apartment.

-x-

Doug met me at our local bar, watching a replay of a game when I walked in, nodding towards the bartender before taking a seat at the table beside Doug's. I pulled off my sunglass setting them upon the table as I faced him.

"Hey," he raised his eyebrows but didn't look away from the game. "You heard from Fergie,"

"No, shouldn't for a while."

"You workin' on the next thing?" He shook his head. "Maybe you should,"

"Why? We only pulled a job yesterday," he frowned at me as I rubbed my forehead, a dull ache resurfacing every time I thought about Henley. "What's up with you?"

"Henley,"

"I thought things we're good with you two,"

"Fuck," I muttered and exhaled a long breath. "She wants to move to fuckin' England,"

Doug leaned back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest. "She's leaving you again?"

"No, she fuckin' wants me to go. Can you see me having fuckin' tea with the Queen?" I lightly shook my head. "I can't just leave –"

"Why not?"

I frowned at Doug; sitting beside me like this wasn't a big deal. "Say again?"

"Why can't you leave?"

"You know why?"

"You're fuckin' choosing this shithole over a girl that genuinely loves you and gave you a son?" He questioned, his eyes widening in disbelief. "You're fuckin' losing your shit Jimmy! Most people would call what you got a happy ending!"

"There's people I can't walk away from!"

"Fuck the Florist!" Doug snapped at me and shook his head. "Take your girl and your son and fuckin' put this town in your rear-view. Otherwise you'll end up in Walpole again –"

"Like fuck I will." I sighed feeling my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, grabbing the annoying object out to see Henley's name flashing on the screen. "What?"

"_Coughlin, its Adam."_

"What the fuck do you want now?"

"_I thought you might want to know some fuckers just shot up your house, when we were still in it."_ I slammed a clenched fist against the table causing Doug to frown at me again. _"Henley's on her way to the hospital, she was wounded –"_

"Where's Paddy?"

"_He's with me; I was putting him to bed when it happened. Coughlin, there's something you need to know,"_

"What?"

"_Henley's pregnant, she only found out a couple of days ago and she was shot in the stomach."_

"I'm on my way." I stated jumping up from the seat, shoving my phone into my pocket. "Someone just fuckin' shot Henley!"

"What?" Doug quickly followed me as I stalked out of the bar, heading towards my car. "Jem! What the fuck happened?"

"I dunno, her brother called and said some fuckers shot up the house!"

"Does anyone else know you might be leaving?"

I shook my head and got into my car, slamming the door and then gripped the steering wheel until the flesh on my knuckles turned white. I tried to control my breathing, but images of Henley bleeding to death filled my head. The driver's door flew open and I looked up at Doug.

"I'll drive." He stated quietly and I nodded, hopping over into the passenger seat, staring blankly ahead when my husky tone of voice spoke aloud.

"She's pregnant Doug." I buried my face in my hands as he brought the car to life, and backed out of the car park.

-x-

The morning sunlight paraded over the hospital waiting room, highlighting the tired faces of my friends and Adam. The five of us were sprawled about the room sitting in stiff chairs that wouldn't allow us to sleep, not that we even tried. With every doctor or nurse that walked by, we hoped they'd been the one to explain Henley's condition but they just waltzed by.

I cradled Paddy in my arms, staring down at his peaceful face as he slept. He was the greatest reason to leave, and if I lost Henley, I'd never forgive myself for not jumping on the first plane to England.

"Mr. Coughlin?" I glanced up as a doctor finally approached us and carefully rose from the chair trying not to wake Paddy. "You're Miss. Grayson's partner?"

"Yeah, how is she?"

"She's stable for the moment, but we lost her for a couple of minutes while we were trying to extract the bullet," I glanced over at Adam as he ran a hand back through his hair, his hazel eyes watering. "There was massive blood lost, and unfortunately we couldn't save the baby. But Miss. Grayson is a fighter, her condition is improving but she's got a long road yet."

"But she'll be okay?"

"We think so, at the moment it can go either way." The doctor stated flashing me a feeble smile. "She's got the best team looking after her. I'm just sorry we couldn't do more for the baby."

I swallowed hard but nodded my head in agreement, slowly easing myself down into the chair again. I heard his footsteps fade along the corridor and glanced up to see Adam sitting across from me once again. He massaged the back of his neck until he caught my gaze.

"I'll find out who did this Coughlin,"

"Not if I find them first." I stated quietly.


	14. You're Centred To Me

**A/N –**_Sorry about the long delay folks, I don't care to admit how long this chapter took me to write but I've been struggling with the whole idea of writing this, knowing the ending must be about to rear its head. I'm still not sure how I'm going to end it, I know you all are gunning for a happy ending but I'm leaning towards the movie ending. So your feedback and thoughts would be great…maybe I'll let you get your way if there's enough votes for one way more than the other._

_Credit goes to AFI for getting me through this chapter._

* * *

**14 – You're Centred To Me.**

**(October 2010)**

**Jem.**

I pushed Paddy's pram through the hospital doors, a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers in one hand as I walked through the maze of sterilized corridors. I eventually came to Henley's private room, surprised to find Adam reclined in the chair beside her bed, flicking casually through a magazine.

"Coughlin,"

"Frawley," I set the flowers on the bedside table, casting a quick glance at Henley, who would've looked like a picture of Sleeping Beauty if it weren't for the tubes and the robotic sound of machines keeping her alive. "Any changes?"

"No, she's still hanging in."

"I meant about finding the fuckers that did this to her,"

"It's been taken care of." He closed the magazine, rising from the chair and walked round the bed, smiling down at Paddy. "He gets bigger every time I see him." He unbuckled my son and lifted him out of the pram.

"What does that mean? What's taken care of mean?"

Adam looked away from Paddy, his probing blue eyes fixing upon me. "We found three dead men the day before yesterday in the projects, all with two bullets to the back of the head. The fourth victim was left alive…barely, he's here –"

"Right," my hands clenched into hard fists, my knuckles cracking in anticipation of a fight as I turned on my heel stalking out of the room.

"COUGHLIN!" Adam followed me into the corridor. "He's in the morgue! He died this morning!"

I stopped walking and faced Adam, my eyes narrowing with suppressed anger. "What?"

"They just left him alive long enough to confess to the shooting."

"FUCK!" I ran my hands back through my hair, storming back into Henley's room. I took a couple of deep breaths but my lungs still felt starved of air. My chance to get revenge for Henley and our unborn baby had slipped through my fingers.

"I spoke to him Coughlin," I looked up at Adam. "They were looking for your crew. Apparently they had planned to rob Cambridge Merchants, but someone else got there first and they assumed it was your crew. They planned to take you guys out and steal the money for themselves, but they found MacRay's house empty and went to your house instead."

My heart plummeted as I slumped into the chair. "This is my fault."

"The lowlife said Fergie was behind the attack,"

"That makes sense," I muttered. "He's always liked Henley."

"I'm not sure if I agree with a crime boss being in her corner, but he did what none of us could do. And we won't be able to tie Fergie to the attack because all the witness' are dead."

Adam handed Paddy to me and I sat my son on the edge of the hospital bed before me, his big hazel eyes staring at me. He had so many of Henley's features that sometimes I found it hard to look at him without feeling guilty. He needed her as much as I did.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, Henley loves you Coughlin and she wouldn't blame you for this."

"She would, but she'd forgive me." I stated managing a smile as Paddy kicked out his feet, while sucking on his pacifier. "You think we should leave?"

"I think it would be best. You don't have to go to England but I don't think you should stay in Charlestown, she got out once before, so she can do it again."

"That's if she wakes up."

"Her book has been published, when they heard about the shooting and the chance Paddy might lose his mother, they decided to print it and put the money into a trust fund for him."

"Really?"

"They had a not-so friendly visit from an F.B.I Agent." He smiled and reached for Henley's hand, gently squeezing it. "And they expect a sequel kid, so come back to us soon."

He released her hand and walked out of the room as I looked at Henley. Silently praying for the first time in my life.

**Henley.**

Bright flashes disturbed my peaceful slumber, burning the fragile skin of my eyelids before they snapped opened. I discovered myself standing in a cemetery, obviously abandoned at some point by the looks of the crumbling headstones and unkempt browning grass. The cool breeze danced through my loose brown waves and created goose-bumps upon my pale flesh.

"What the hell?" I muttered rubbing my arms.

"I should've told you Henley," I inhaled sharply as I heard Jem's voice clear as anything. "I should've told you every single day that I…that I loved you."

"Jem?"

My bare feet tramped through the grass, as I peered around the cemetery for him but only saw more headstones. A deep rumbling of thunder sounded moments before a sharp crack of lightening lit up the solid grey skies. I glanced up as the first few drops of rain fell, a large drop of water smacking me in the forehead.

I looked down surprised to find the scenery had transformed again. The headstones became sparse revealing a small crowd huddled together at what I assumed was a funeral. The rain sunk into the thin material of my hospital gown, chilling me as I moved among the crowd, discovering everyone I'd held dear to me, all wearing black clothes and grave expressions as they stared at a polished black casket draped in sunflowers.

"This is my fault, you deserved so much better than me." Jem stood beside the casket, his head bowed as he held Paddy in his arms. "I wish we'd never met, and then you'd still be alive."

"Jem," my whisper went unheard, even as I outstretched my hand to touch him my fingers couldn't grasp anything solid. "Jem! I'm okay! I'm right here!" I shouted.

"It's time Henley."

My hazel eyes grew wide as I saw my father standing alone on the opposite side of the casket. He wore his trademark grease covered overalls, and wisps of grey lingered in his thick brown hair combed back off his face.

"Daddy? What's going on?"

I walked round the casket and threw myself at him, feeling his arms wrap around me. He smelt like I remembered a strange mix of axel grease, sweat and spicy cologne. I felt safe in his arms, burying my face in his neck to savour the moment.

"You've passed on sweetheart,"

I lightly shook my head, pulling myself from his embrace. His kind hazel eyes lowered and I followed them, noticing a red patch appeared on my hospital gown slowly expanding as my blood seeped through the bullet wound in my stomach.

"NO!" I grasped my stomach but felt nothing and couldn't stop the bleeding as it spread. "I can't die!"

"Sweetheart," my dad reached out and grabbed my chin, lifting my head so I was forced to look at him. "It's okay to let go,"

"No!" I cried. "I can't leave Paddy and Jem! They need me!"

"Jem's the reason you're here. Those men came for him, not you. Why do you have to pay for his mistakes?"

"Why did I have to pay for yours?" I asked quietly watching as the smooth skin of his forehead furrowed. "Jem is just like you and I love him so much that it hurts. He might drive me crazy and hurt me, but I know deep in my heart that I can't live without him. I wouldn't know how to."

"So that's your choice? You want to be with him?"

"Yes, I want to be with my family."

He cupped my cheek and nodded his head. "I love you Henley."

"I love you too daddy." I whispered closing my eyes as he lent close and kissed my forehead. His touch disappeared and darkness closed in. I felt myself drifting toward unconsciousness and embrace it fully.

-x-

My eyes snapped open dispersing my dream. I heard the murmurs floating around the white room and the steady beat of the heart monitor beside me. My fingers grasped the blankets feeling the nylon material slip through as an aching pain deep within me began to surface.

"Henley!"

My eyes frantically moved around, tears easily escaping the corners of my eyes as Jem peered over me. I choked on the tube stuck down my throat, my body jolting as I tried to free myself.

"NURSE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Jem grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly as his watery blue eyes looked down at me. "It's okay babe,"

A nurse appeared in pale pink scrubs, flashing me a pleasant smile as she went about freeing me from the now unnecessary tubes. I violently coughed, helping the long tube down my throat flow out and then she raised part of the bed so I could sit up. I outstretched my arms to Jem and he sidestepped the nurse to embrace me as I burst into tears. I fought through my pain, clinging to him as his fingers combed through the tangled ends of my hair.

"Don't leave me." My husky tone strained my vocal cords and Jem leaned back, putting his forehead against mine, allowing me to bask in his presence for a blissful moment.

"I love you Henley." He brushed his lips against my nose and then lips before easily guiding me to rest back against the pillows.

The nurse took the cue to finish fussing over my wounds and general wellbeing. All the while she went about her work, I kept an eye on Jem as he patiently stood at the end of bed, a faint smile fixed upon his lips.


	15. Moving On

**A/N –**_ One review for the last chapter? Is this a sign that y'all are bored of this? Well fuck it, I've just finished writing the ending and decided to post it for my sake of finishing things off neatly._

**15 – Moving On.**

**Henley.**

I carefully packed what belongings I had into the overnight bag, tugging the metal zip along its track. After waking up, I'd spent another three weeks in hospital trying to recover my strength. My movements were still limited and I'd forever have the nasty looking scar just beneath my bellybutton as an unfriendly reminder. But I was alive, and I had my family back.

I reached for my leather jacket, my navy maxi dress swaying around my ankles as Jem appeared. He flashed me a grin, walking around the bed to gently take me into his arms.

"How you feeling?"

"Surprisingly tired," I smiled as he kissed my cheek. "Can you pull my hair up? I forgot to ask the nurse earlier." I handed him an elastic band and he combed his fingers through my hair, securing the brown strands into a ponytail and placed a chase kiss against the back of my neck.

"Do I get to undress you later?"

"Yes, but not for the reason you want." I chuckled turning round to face him. I noticed his expression change as he raised a hand to my face, lightly brushing his thumb over my cheekbone as I pressed my hands flat against his Irish Pub Boxing T-shirt.

"I'm sorry,"

"I know you are."

"I mean for the baby,"

"Oh," I whispered lowering my gaze to the floor. "I guess it wasn't meant to be…"

"I'd rather have you." I looked up at him surprised to hear him say what I'd been thinking. I was ashamed to admit aloud that the past few months had been difficult enough with Paddy, but with two little Coughlin's running around might've driven me over the edge. "I need you, and so does Paddy. If we want another one, we'll talk 'bout it first,"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're sounding oddly wise,"

"Fuck off," he muttered flashing me the cockeyed grin that always filled my stomach with butterflies.

"Now that sounds like my Jem." I stated curling my arms round his waist as we kissed.

"C'mon, Dougie's waiting out front with Paddy." He grabbed my bag and I clutched my jacket, reaching for his hand as we left the room.

We followed the busy corridors, stopping by the nurses' station to say our thank yous and goodbyes before we finally walked out of the hospital to see Doug leaning against the Avalanche, holding Paddy in his arms. I'd seen my son practically every day since I'd waken up but every time I saw him, it felt like the first time again.

"There's my handsome little man," I smiled taking Paddy into my arms, holding him tightly against me as I planted light kisses upon his head. "How are you Doug?"

"Fine, it's good to see you up and around."

"Yeah, it feels good to finally be free." I adjusted Paddy's jacket collar when Doug held up a book. "What's that?"

"Your book, I thought you might sign it for me."

I laughed looking between Doug and Jem.

"He ain't joking babe, they found out 'bout the shooting and felt like shit for Paddy, so they printed it." Jem explained and took Paddy from my arms so I could take the book.

My fingertips ran over the simple cover with the title in black bold lettering. I flicked it open, moving to the first chapter where my beautiful linked words were printed. I lightly shook my head.

"I can't believe it," my dreams had abruptly twisted into reality. I finally had everything I wanted, but the price of wanting a happy ending almost cost me my life.

"You okay babe?"

I nodded, taking the pen Doug handed me and signed my name on the first page beneath the simple printed text: _For Paddy_. I closed the book handing it and the pen back to Doug. "You better not sell it,"

"I won't." He chuckled climbing into the truck.

Jem and I settled Paddy into his car seat, and then he helped me into the back seat before jogging round to the passenger seat. I occupied myself by playing with Paddy until Doug pulled up to a curb and parked the truck, turning off the engine as my hazel eyes stared out the window at the once beautiful house now boarded up to cover the bullet holes. A hand unconsciously touched my stomach.

"Babe?"

I ignored Jem's soft tone, struggling to find a place in Charlestown that didn't have terrible memory attached to it. Every time I found myself feeling like I belonged here, something tragic happened.

"Henley," my gaze drifted towards Jem looking back at me. I chewed on my bottom lip, suppressing the tears forming at the corners of my eyes. "I'll grab your things, you wait here,"

"No, I want to go in."

I undid my seat belt and threw the door open, cautiously sliding out of the truck and exhaled a long breath. I heard Jem get out and walk round so he could stand on the pavement beside me, staring at the shattered picture of our home.

"I really liked this house." I admitted quietly, following the path up to the house and climbed the steps.

Jem unlocked the front door and lead me inside, closing the door behind us as I walked into the living room. The mess had been cleared away, and the furniture not ruined placed back into storage. But my hazel eyes focused on where the coffee table had once been and the blood stain still lingering on the carpet where I'd almost bled to death. I rubbed my arms as an uncomfortable cold crept upon me, the wooden boards covering the cracked window blocked out the summer sun.

I slowly walked into the bedroom and Jem grabbed a suitcase, placing it beside the wardrobe so I could pack what things Jem had left behind.

"Your brother said he'd take care of the house for us, and we can stay at my old place until we find something else."

I merely nodded, grabbing a handful of clothes and dropping them into the suitcase. I'd probably regret not folding them neatly later on, but I just felt the need to get out of this house as fast as I could.

"Babe, I did a job while you were in the hospital."

I dropped another handful of clothing into the suitcase, shrugging my shoulders and heaved a long sigh. "I'm not surprised."

"Fergie's got another one lined up too,"

"I can't be fucked to argue with you Jem, do what you want to do."

He reached for my hand, lightly tugging me towards him so I caught his gaze. "It's a big job, and my last one." I peeked up at him through my lashes, frowning slightly as he nodded his head. "I mean it Henley, after that I'm putting this fuckin' shithole in my rear-view."

"You truly mean it? We'll leave for good?"

"Yeah, anywhere you want to go…even England."

I wrapped my arms round his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Jem, this means the world to me." I murmured into his neck.

"I know." He kissed me and pulled away, tugging the silver ring with a green gem stuck in the middle of it off his pinkie finger.

"Jem…" I whispered as he cleared his throat.

"Just let me get this out. You and Paddy mean the fuckin' world to me, I ain't shit without you. I know I keep fucking up…I'm fucked in the head –"

I cupped his face within my hands and kissed his lips sweetly. "Yes, my answer is yes, I'll marry you," my lips fluttered against his as our eyes met. "I'm yours, always and forever Jem."

"I ain't asked you yet," he chuckled.

"You don't have to." I lowered my hands, lifting the left one slightly so he could slide the ring onto my finger. "I'm thinking of a spring wedding, in a nice garden with heaps of flowers,"

He raised his eyebrows at me. "I ain't wearing no penguin suit, fuck that, I'd rather go to Vegas."

"I'm not having a drive-through wedding!" I stated lightly pushing him away and threw a handful of shoes into the suitcase. "How about a gathering on the beach?"

"I don't like sand."

"I can tell we're going to have a few arguments about this,"

He nodded snaking his arms around me again, pressing his lips against my neck. "I like it when we fight,"

"No, you like it when we make up," I felt his lips curve before he pulled away.

"That too." He nodded his head at the suitcase. "You finished?"

"Yeah, have you done Paddy's room?"

He nodded again bending down to zip up the back and then lifted up the handle, walking out of the room but I lingered. The faint air about the room was still laced with my perfume, and dents in the carpet were the only hint someone had lived here. I closed the wardrobe doors and left the house for good.


	16. Wide World Of Millions

**A/N –**_ Hey y'all! So this is just a fill in chapter to get to the next one…which is also the second to last chapter! Read and enjoy. Also thank you for the feedback, it was very helpful!_

_PS – You want some more JR action? Check out my 28 Weeks Later story Dark Paradise._

**16 – Wide World Of Millions.**

**Henley.**

I kept nervously gazing at the clock on the kitchen wall before I'd release a long sigh and feed Paddy another spoonful of mashed vegetables. I felt a twinge in my abdomen as the front door opened and closed. I rose from the chair, unwittingly holding my breath only to sigh again as Krista waltzed in carrying Shyne on her hip.

"Hello to you too," she muttered dumping Shyne in her high chair and grabbed herself a beer from the fridge.

"They should've been back by now,"

"Who?"

"Jem and Doug, they're meeting with Fergie."

"'Bout a job?" I nodded as she leaned against the fridge, tugging the hem of her tight tank top to expose more of her leopard print push up bra. "Dougie said you and Jem are fucking off soon,"

"Hopefully," I gently wiped Paddy's mouth with the corner of his bib and took his empty plate to the sink.

"I ain't ever left here,"

"You should, there's a big wide world out there."

I scooped the rest of the mashed vegetables into a bowl, handing it over to Krista. She frowned but accepted it, claiming my empty chair and set her beer down to feed her daughter.

"Jem said you've travelled heaps,"

"Yeah, it was easy living in England to cross the channel, me and my gran use to do road trips in the summer." I kept myself busy by doing the dishes, somewhat grateful Krista kept talking to me. "I'd like to go to Asia someday."

"You and Jem gonna go to England?"

"We're thinking about it." I glanced over my shoulder watching as she feed Shyne. "No matter where we end up, you and Shyne will always be welcomed."

She looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

I could've sworn as she looked away there was a smile appearing on her lips but the slamming of the front door stole my attention. I quickly dried off my hands, rushing to the doorway to see Jem and Doug.

"Well?"

Jem grinned walking over and lifted me off the ground. He spun me round the kitchen before setting my feet back down again, and planted a kiss upon my lips.

"Three and a half million!"

"What?" I curled my arms round his neck.

"The job is worth three and a half million." He repeated, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "We'd be set babe!"

"Calm down Jimmy," Doug sighed grabbing a can of soda from the fridge, snapping the top open. "We've got shit to work out first."

"Alright, make it ready then!" Jem snapped.

"When is it happening?" I asked.

"This weekend,"

"That soon?"

Jem nodded releasing me from his grasp and walked over to Paddy, lifting him out of his high chair. I ran a hand back through my hair, an uneasy feeling forming in my stomach. But I decided to keep my doubts to myself.

**Jem.**

After putting Paddy to bed, I walked out of the bedroom finding Henley sitting on the couch, Shyne in her lap falling asleep in her arms as she was read to. The dim light from the lamp beside them highlighted Henley's features, from her curious hazel eyes to the faint dimple in her left cheek that only appeared when she smiled. Shyne sucked her thumb; her eyelids fluttering the longer Henley spoke before eventually passing out into a peaceful sleep.

"And they lived happily ever after," Henley whispered, awkwardly closing the book and tossing it aside.

Krista waltzed in from the kitchen. "She likes you,"

"I like her too. She's a good kid." Henley smiled carefully rising from the couch so Krista could take Shyne off her hands and off to bed. She caught me watching her and blushed. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," she walked over and kissed my cheek, motioning to enter the bedroom but I curled an arm round her waist. "We need to talk,"

"Sounds serious," she murmured brushing an annoying strand of hair off her face. "Should I worry?"

I shook my head leading us over to the couch to sit. "I want you and Paddy to head out of Boston before the weekend,"

"No, I'm not leaving without you."

"Babe, this is a big job. I wanna know you two are safe, Fergie's already threatened Dougie's girl –"

"He only did that because Doug doesn't want this life anymore,"

"He'll flip the fuck out when he finds out we're gone."

"I don't care." She stated raising a hand to touch my face. I moulded my face into her warmth, kissing the palm of her hand. "Paddy and I will be waiting here, with our bags packed and the moment you walk through the door we'll leave together."

"You're so fuckin' stubborn,"

"I know," she smiled hitching up her dress as she climbed onto my lap, straddling my hips. "I was thinking we should visit my gran, she'd love to meet Paddy."

"Whatever you want babe,"

"I love it when you agree with me."

She curled her arms round my neck, her fingers lightly brushing against the sensitive skin of the back of my neck. I gripped her hips, hugging her body into mine as our mouths met.


	17. Call Me Loyal

**A/N – **_Credit to Slipknot - (The Subliminal Verses) and Flyleaf's music for pushing me through this chapter. One more left guys…how's it gonna end? Thanks to LivinJgrl123 and NeedNotNoName for the consant reviews. Extra special thanks to Ophelia Weasley for her very flattering and kinda words._

_PS – I may have another Town/Jem story in the works. Interested?_

**17 – Call Me Loyal.**

**Henley.**

I gently bounced Paddy on my knees, the mild hum of the television keeping my thoughts somewhat distracted. Krista had disappeared with Shyne early this morning, muttering something about going to see Doug, but I didn't bother worrying about her when all I could do was pray Jem made it safely through todays heist.

I jumped with sudden thud against the front door, and rose from the couch, carrying Paddy as I opened the door revealing a weary looking Adam.

"What's wrong?"

"Krista's been in an accident, I need you to come with me to Mass. General."

"Is she okay? Was Shyne with her?" He nodded. "I'll grab my bag; can you get the car seat from Jem's car?"

I rushed into the bedroom and seized the large shoulder bag with Paddy's supplies in it, glancing at the empty room as the rest of our stuff was in the trunk of Jem's car. I grabbed my black blazer as I headed out of the house to see Adam was securing the car seat in the back of his GMV truck. He took Paddy from my arms and belted him in as I roughly pulled the blazer over my white blouse.

"Where's Coughlin?"

"I don't know." I stated hopping into the passenger seat as he stalked around to the driver's side.

"Call him,"

"Why?" He shot me a dark look and I reluctantly pulled my cell phone out of the bag, dialling Jem's number as Adam drove us to the hospital. "I'm just getting his voicemail."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?"

I didn't answer him, nervously tapping my feet against the floor.

We reached the hospital in record time and I followed Adam's hurried steps through the busy corridors, carrying Paddy on my hip until we reached a near empty room. Krista was sitting up on one of the beds, gazing happily around the room, her glazed blue eyes seemingly lighting up as we entered the room.

"Here he is, Mr Six-inches!"

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"You're a crimestopper, figure it the fuck out!" She sniggered.

"Sweetheart, I know you have oxycodone, cocaine and alcohol in your system. I know that you have five cars registered in your name. And I know right now, your daughter is sitting in the back of a state van, being driven by a stranger to the Department of Social Services. So how long do you wanna do this?"

"I'm a person you know," she snapped bitterly.

"A person who's gonna need a plea agreement if you ever want to see your kid again."

I swallowed hard as her blue eyes; rapidly filling with tears glanced at me. She lightly shook her head.

"Why is it always I'm the one who's getting used?" She asked sadly.

"What do you have?"

"Knowing just that…" she rubbed the back of her neck, shrugging a shoulder. "Dougie's going away after."

"Wait, after what?" I curtly shook my head at Krista only for Adam to catch me. He walked over to the bed and sat down, focusing his attention on her. "Krista, I need you to be smart. This could be a big moment for Shyne, make a huge difference in her life." She started sobbing. "We can help you, sweetheart."

She buried her face in her hands, continuing to cry until I spoke up deciding to put everything on the line.

"Fenway Park."

Adam glanced at me for a long moment before looking at Krista again. "Is she telling me the truth?"

She merely nodded and he slid off the bed, seizing my elbow as he led me out of the room. He didn't say anything else, dragging me back to the truck. I strapped Paddy in, and then myself glancing at Adam as he gripped the steering wheel, pulling the truck out into the traffic.

"What else do you know?"

I ignored the scorn in his tone, not backing down when his sharp gaze landed upon me. "You already know the answer to that,"

"You've been covering for Coughlin this whole time?"

"Since I realized I was in love with him." I glanced at my hands, staring at the silver ring on my finger. "Did you know Jem and I knew each other as kids? Our families use to hang out." My gaze lifted to find Adam staring at the road again. "I can't help but think we were always meant to be." I admitted quietly.

"When we get there, you're to stay in here and keep out of the way."

"But –"

"No buts Henley! The moment you get in my way, I'll have someone haul your ass off to jail and Paddy will be left with Social Services. I'm not fucking around anymore, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." I muttered looking out the window.

-x-

I nervously peered out the window at the chaos on the streets. Cops, SWAT and FBI swamped the area around Fenway Park in a blur of black and navy blue but I couldn't see the faces of the four men I needed to see. I fiddled with Jem's ring and glanced at Paddy as he sat in the car seat, sucking his pacifier and seemingly unbothered by the commotion.

Adam left me in the custody of an agent and had disappeared an hour before. All I could do was wait and it killed me not knowing what was happening. When Adam returned, he ran over, clutching a shotgun and jumped into the truck. We pulled away from the Fenway Park building and I leaned forward grabbing his shoulder.

"What's happening? Where are they?"

"Magloan and Elden are dead; MacRay and Coughlin are dressed as cops."

The truck moved slowly around the building, Adam staring at the cops surrounding the place before pointing ahead at the lone cop walking the opposite direction with a large duffle bag. My heart stopped beating for a second.

"Pull over!"

"Adam –"

"Stay here Henley!" He snapped climbing out of the truck to pursue the cop.

"Take me to the street on the other side of that parking lot." The Agent raised an eyebrow at me in the reflection of the rear-view mirror. "Now god dammit!"

He did as he was told and followed the road around the parking lot as the sound of automatic gunfire erupted.

"Hurry!"

We pulled into the street as I saw Jem dashing out of the parking lot into the traffic. The Agent slammed on the brakes and I hopped out, covering my head as more gunfire was exchanged between Jem and Adam. Police sirens screamed through the breeze, and I stood beside the truck, unable to do anything but watch as Jem ducked behind vehicles. My brother and my fiancé were shooting each other, at any moment a bullet could end either of their lives.

When more police vehicles began filling the street, a lucky shot was fired, connecting with Jem's leg as he scrambled for cover behind a mailbox. I released a strangled scream and bolted to where Adam was hiding behind a station wagon.

"Fuck Henley!"

I crouched beside him, ignoring the violent thumping of my heart and the stray strands of hair sticking to my damp face. "Please, don't let them kill him!"

"He's shot at me first!"

"Adam! Please! Let me talk to him!"

"I'm not putting you in danger! He's going down for this!" He slowly rose. "Coughlin, throw down your weapon!"

"Fuck you!" Jem yelled back.

"Let me see those hands now Jimmy!"

"FUCK YOU!"

I cringed as Jem retaliated with more gunfire. When the street became silent again, I stood up, slapping Adam's grasp away as I ran out into the middle of the street. The pain in my chest was excruciating, the fear of the unknown paralyzing any sense of reason as I heard Adam shouting.

"DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT! SHE'S UNARMED!"

A lingering cop bravely moved away from his vehicle and motioned to grab me, but I darted around him, sprinting to the mailbox. I dropped to my knees, feeling the pavement tear up my jeans but was barely aware of it as I grasped Jem's shocked face.

"Are you okay?"

"The fucker's shot me," he puffed glancing down at his leg, his blood pooling upon the pavement.

"It's okay; we'll get you patched up." I stated brushing my thumb over the coarse hairs on his chin. "Everything will be okay,"

"I ain't going back to prison Henley. We're holding court out here!"

"No we're not." I sniffed using the back of my hand to wipe away the tears rolling down my face. "We'll get the best lawyer, and we'll figure something out –"

"You've got thirty seconds asshole!" Adam called.

Jem reached for his gun but my sobbing stopped him. "Please Jem! If you die…I won't survive it! I can't live without you!"

"You've got Paddy –"

"It's not enough!" I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "Please," I whispered as we parted, his blue eyes struggling to hold my gaze. "I love you, so much. Please don't leave me."

"I can't go back to prison," he murmured sadly.

"I know, but we'll figure something out…I'll figure something. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

I reached for his guns, tossing them away onto the street. I looked at Jem as he cradled his bleeding leg. "ADAM! WE HAVE NO WEAPONS!"

"HENLEY!"

"I NEED YOU TO COME HERE ADAM!" I touched Jem's face managing a small smile. "I promise I'll figure something out, but you've got to stay calm, stay strong. You do what they want, and let me handle the rest."

"I love you Henley."

"I know you do." I looked up as Adam appeared; he lowered his shotgun glancing between me and Jem. "He's been shot, he needs medical treatment."

"We have to take him into custody,"

I nodded wrapping Jem's arm round my shoulders as me and Adam helped him to his feet.


	18. Escape From Charlestown

**A/N - **_THE LAST CHAPTER!_

_It's been a long process, filled with delight and troubles but thank you all for reading, and extra thanks to those who took the time to review and let me know your thoughts. There may be another Jem fic in the process but I'm also working on a project with my buddy .Renner. And if you're thinking you might want a little action with JR, I'm up for writing some one-shots, so just PM sometime!_

**18 – Escape From Charlestown.**

**Henley.**

Krista adjusted her top, smacking her chewing gum as I peered round the corner to see two lone police officers guarding Jem's room. He'd been in the hospital for a week and half, putting up with regular visits from Adam, who demanded to know about every robbery he'd committed over the years. But Jem never said anything but 'fuck you' while flicking through the daytime shows playing on the crappy television bolted to the wall.

I'd kept my distance, and formed a risky plan to keep my promise. I wouldn't let Jem rot in jail, or allow our family to be torn apart. Doug had vanished after the robbery, rumours spreading that he was responsible for taking out Fergie and Rusty. I didn't feel anything about their deaths, knowing those within Fergie's grip were free, including Krista who was attempting to clean up her act.

"How do I look?"

I faced Krista, my eyebrow arching at her perky breasts. "Like a slut,"

"I don't mind you," she smiled.

"Same here. I'll send you a postcard when we're clear."

"You look after your boys,"

"I will."

We awkwardly hugged and then she released her blonde hair from a ponytail. She lightly shook her head and walked round the corner, her high heels echoing within the vacant corridor. I kept an eye on her as she expertly flirted with the cops, eventually leading them further down the corridor into an abandoned room.

I slipped from my hiding spot, jogging to Jem's room where I entered to find him throwing off the blankets before cautiously climbing out of bed.

"I saw Kris –"

"It's time to go," I stated grabbing his clothes from the wardrobe.

"Go where?"

"We're leaving Charlestown,"

He frowned but didn't say anymore until I'd helped him out of the hospital gown and into his clothes. I bent down and tied his sneaker laces, and then moved over to the door to see the corridor still empty.

"We haven't got long,"

"Henley," I faced him. "What the fuck?"

"I told you to trust me right?" He nodded limping over to stand beside me. "Well I couldn't let you go to prison, so I've organized plane tickets to Europe…we just have to get to the airport. It won't take long for Adam to put the pieces together, but by the time he does we'll be long gone."

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking the midnight flight to London. My gran will meet us at the airport, she said she'd drive us across the channel into France and from there, we can go wherever we want." I smiled cupping his face in my hands. "No one will find us…we'll be free."

"Where's Paddy?"

"At the airport with my friend Nelda."

"You planned all this?"

"I'm more like my dad than I realized."

He grinned and reached for my hand as we left the room, closing the door behind us before we headed back along the corridor. We avoided the nurses' station by slipping into the emergency exit stairwell, and descended the stairs to the basement. The parking lot was quiet and thankfully empty as we crossed it to where I'd parked Nelda's vehicle.

I brought the vehicle to life and drove towards the exit, driving out of the parking lot and merged into the late night traffic. I checked my mirrors but found no one following us and released a long sigh. I pressed my foot further against the accelerator, turning off the exit to the airport seeing the bright lights looming ahead.

"What's the time?"

Jem checked his watch. "Eleven thirty."

"Krista said she'd call the moment they realized you were gone." I stated following a line of cabs towards the international departures.

"She can probably keep them busy awhile."

"Good, we need as long as she can give us." I pulled up at the entrance and turned off the engine.

We headed into the airport, making a beeline for the check-in where I'd instructed Nelda to wait for us. I saw her ahead and waved. Her worried features instantly relaxed and she met us halfway, handing Paddy to Jem.

"You're taking one hell of a risk Henley,"

"It's worth it." I stated hugging her tightly. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, now hurry." She released me and I grabbed the trolley with our bags, leading us to the check-in desk where our new passports with fake names easily got us through all the security.

I received a call from Krista as we boarded the plane, and my stomach twisted nervously right up until the plane finally took off the runway. Once we were soaring up into the dark heavens, I finally breathed a sigh of relief, reaching for Jem's hand. Somehow I knew everything was going to be all right.

-x-

**(June 2011)**

The summer sun hung high in the sky, bathing the Spanish coast with its warmth and while the locals took the afternoon off for long lunches and siestas, me and Jem stood before a priest.

I wore a simple white cotton maxi dress with sandals and Jem a pair of dark lightweight pants and T-shirt. The two of us unable to take our eyes off each other as the priest ran us through a simple service.

"You may kiss your bride."

Jem grinned stepping forward to cup my face in his hands, pressing his lips lightly against mine as I curled my arms round his waist, embracing him tightly.

"May your life together be good and long." The priest added when we parted.

"Time to go Mrs. Coughlin," Jem smiled walking over to the nun who'd been holding Paddy, and reached for my hand as we walked back up the aisle to the church entrance.

"I like the way that sounds."

We smiled at each other as we left the church, knowing we'd finally grasped our happy ending.


End file.
